Falling For You
by channiepark08
Summary: Ketidak sengajaan Chanyeol menolong seorang wanita yang baru saja putus dari pacarnya membuat Chanyeol semakin tak bisa menjauh dari sang wanita itu. Akankah kehidupan Chanyeol akan baik-baik saja setelah bertemu dengan sang wanita tersebut? Main Cast : * Park Chanyeol * Oh Sehun (GS) * etc. Ini aku repost dari Wattpad aku : authorchannie. Silahkan mampir yahh


Di sebuah kafe

"Haahh.. Haahh.. Maaf kalau aku terlambat.. Apa kamu sudah dari tadi disini, Hunnie?" sambil duduk serta mengatur pernapasannya setelah berlari dari hujan deras di waktu sore itu..

"Engga kok.. Baru 5 menit yang lalu aku datang.." sambil tersenyum..

" _Hot Americano dan Ice Americano sudah datang.. Silahkan dinikmati.._ " sang pelayan datang membawa pesanan Hunnie -Oh Sehun- tadi ketika datang..

"Minumlah dulu.. Aku yakin kamu kedinginan tadi.." sambil mengambil minumannya serta tersenyum kepadanya.. Sedangkan sang pria menuruti dan meminum Hot Americano kesukaannya tersebut..

"Aku kira hari ini kamu sibuk tadi.. Makanya aku terima tawaran photoshoot dari Bae Jinyoung.. Kemana sii Baekhee?"

"Ahh.. Iyaa.. Memang sibuk tadi.. Dia langsung ku suruh pulang duluan dan karena selesai lebih awal akibat Yunho Oppa harus prepare ke Jepang.." raut wajah sang pria mendadak sedikit serius karena tipe pencemburu..

"Ahh.." dengan nada sedikit malas menjawab respon untuk sang wanita..

"Gausah cemburu begitu.. Kamu ingatkan.. Kalau Yunho Oppa lagi dekat dengan seorang wanita yang bukan dari dunia Entertain.. Dan aku juga masih milikmu bukan? Jadi.. Kamu tak perlu khawatir sama perasaan cintaku padamu.." dengan sedikit meyakinkan sang pria walaupun respon sang pria kaget ketika kalimat terakhir terucap..

"Sebenarnya.. Aku mengajakmu bertemu cuman ingin memberikan ini padamu.." lalu melanjutkan ppembicaraannya sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas dan meletakkannya di meja.. Sang pria pun terkejut melihat banyak fotonya bersama dengan wanita-wanita simpanannya..

"Aku engga tahu hubunganmu dengan mereka apa.. Aku yakin kamu akan mengatakannya kalau kamu hanya sebatas teman syuting atau teman sesama Entertain.. Tapi aku mulai muak ketika teman-temanku mengatakan kalau kamu pernah tidur dengan beberapa salah satu dari mereka.." dengan nada datar sambil menceritakan secara jelas apa yang di pendam..

"My Prince.. Seungri-ya.. Lee Seungri kesayangan aku.. Aku engga bisa mempertahankan hubungan ini lebih lama selama orang tuamu inginkan.. Tapi aku akan tetap bilang pada orang tuaku agar tak memutuskan projek yang mereka sedang jalani saat ini.. Karena aku tahu itu akan memberatkanmu nanti.." sambil berkemas dan berdiri dari tempat duduk..

"Aku mau pergi dulu.. Willis Oppa akan datang dan Appa memintaku untuk pulang lebih cepat.. Bersenang-senanglah dengan mereka yang lebih kamu cintai.. Aku tetap akan menganggapmu teman.." sambil tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan Seungri..

"Hunnie!" sambil berdiri dan memanggil namanya dan Sehun pun berhenti melangkah lalu membalikkan badannya..

"Bisakah.. Aku.. Mendapatkan.. Ciuman.. Terakhirku?" dengan terbata-bata sambil merunduk kebawah tak melihatnya.. Lalu Sehun pun mendekati Seungri..

' _cup_ '

Sehun mencium bibirnya Seungri seperti permintaannya tanpa membuka bibirnya..

' _Euungghhmm.._ '

Seungri pun memeluk Sehun dengan erat serta menggodanya dengan jilatan dan sedotan di bibirnya agar membiarkan lidah Seungri masuk ke dalam mulut Sehun.. Sedangkan Sehun hanya melenguh serta tetap bertahan menutup mulutnya dan menutupi kedua buah dadanya serta bagian intimnya dengan kedua tangannya..

"Eeuuakkhh.. Cukup Seungri-ya.. Berhentilah!" sambil terengah-engah lelah terlepas dari ciuman serta pelukannya.. Sehun tak ingin membuat Seungri malu di depan umum seperti itu dengan hal yang senonoh itu.. Tapi ternyata gairah Seungri mengacaukan segalanya..

"Wae?! Kenapa kamu mendadak benci padaku? Kamu bahkan berjanji padaku kalau kamu lebih percaya padaku daripada orang lain.. Tapi kenapa sekarang kamu berubah?!"

"KARENA MEREKA PUNYA BUKTINYA, SEUNGRI-YA! DAN AKU JUGA PUNYA BUKTI SENDIRI TENTANG ITU DI BELAKANGMU! JADI INI SUDAH CUKUP BAGIKU UNTUK MEMBIARKANMU UNTUK MEREKA!" sambil berteriak di dalam kafe itu serta menangis dan beberapa pengunjung pun berbisik-bisik tentang keburukan sang pria terhadap sang wanita.. Lalu Sehun pun keluar dari kafe dan pergi melupakan mobil yang dirinya bawa tadi..

Sehun pun pergi ke taman yang cukup jauh dari kafe lalu duduk di kursi yang basah itu sambil menikmati guyuran hujan yang masih deras terasa membasahi seluruh tubuh hingga pakaian dalamnya..

"Haaahh.. Kau melakukannya dengan baik, Hunnie.. Kau.. melakukannya.. dengan.. baik.." sambil menangis serta kembali mengingat semua respon dari Seungri yang seakan tak ingin mencoba membuatnya meyakini semua foto-foto itu dan mencoba mempertahankan hubungan itu..

' _Hahh.. Wanita yang malang.. Aku kira dia player.. Ehh.. Ngomong apaan sih elu Dobi!_ ' batin dari seseorang yang dari jauh mengikuti Sehun hingga ke taman..

"Tak perlu kamu menangisi lelaki buruk macam dia.. Kamu sudah mengakhirinya dengan sangat baik dan mulus" sambil memayunginya tepat di hadapannya..

"Pergilah.. Emangnya kamu siapa sok banget kalo ngomongin keadaan gue.." masih menunduk dan tak ingin melihat siapa yang memayungi dirinya..

"Okee.. Kalo kamu memaksa.. Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau kamu pingsan disini dan di apa-apain sama pemabuk dan sebagainya.." Chanyeol pun pergi 2 langkah dari Sehun tapi dirinya kembali karena Sehun sudah terlanjur jatuh pingsan di kursi..

"Hhhaahh.. Sudah ku duga dia akan pingsan.. Dasar sok tegar.. Aigoo.. Mukanya aja garang tapi jiwanya bagaikan malaikat.." sambil menutupi payung dan memberikan jaket kulit untuk menutupi Sehun dari hujan lalu membopongnya ke mobil merahnya yang tak jauh dari depan Taman..

"Aiishh.. Mobil kesayangan gue basah kan.. Elu juga sih.. Ngapain sok nolongin cewe yang baru patah hati cem elu juga barusan.." sambil menaruh Sehun di kursi depan sebelah pengendara serta mengoceh kesal mengingat dirinya juga baru saja merasakan patah hati melihat berita tentang pernikahan Song Jongki dengan Song Hyegyo yang ingin dia rasakan juga bersama Baekhyun (?)..

"Hahh.. Apa boleh buat.. Kalo di tinggal juga ga tega.. Kalo di tinggalin di hotel juga sama aja.. Tapi kalo di apart gue.. Semoga Baekhyun ngerti lahh kondisi sii cewe ini.." sambil menghela napas melihat keadaan cewe yang tersakiti.. Lalu Chanyeol pun mengambil tas dan merogoh dompet miliknya untuk mencari sesuatu yang berbau dengan mobilnya.. Ketemulah sebuah kunci mobil beserta beberapa surat-surat mobil..

"Oh ya.. Annyeonghaseyo.. Iya.. Bisa ambilkan mobilku di depan kafe Kokobop berwarna hitam merek Benz.. Platnya 20 오 1204.. Ke parkiran bawah Mokhwa Apart.. Ne.. Park Chanyeol.. Ne.. Kamsahapnida.." lalu mulailah Chanyeol menyetir menuju Apart miliknya.. Sesampainya di parkiran bawah Apart..

"Oh?! Mobilnya datang.." langsung segera memakirkan mobilnya di tempat yang kosong lalu lekas keluar dari mobil dan menuju ke arah mobil yang di derek..

"Permisi.. Maaf sebelumnya.. Terima kasih sudah mengantarkan mobil saya sampai kesini.." sambil menawarkan berjabat tangan..

"Oh?! Apakah anda yang bernama Park Chanyeol?" lalu Chayeol mengangguk dan kunci pun di berikan ke Chanyeol serta Chanyeol pun membayar atas jasa derek mobil..

"Waahh.. Saya tidak punya kembaliannya, Tuan.. Hari ini sepi.." sambil sedikit malu karena tak ramai pelanggan..

"Ambil saja sisanya.. Ahh.. Ini tambahannya.. Berbahagialah.." lalu Chanyeol pun kembali ke mobilnya karena harus membawa 'tamu tak di undang' ke kamar Apart nya..

Kamar 6104

"Aigoo.. Kenapa gue harus bawa dia kesini coba.. Kalo Yoora Nuna tau bisa _skak mat_ gue.." sambil merebahkan diri di bathup setelah capek menggendongnya sampai ke kamarnya.. Lalu Chanyeol pun lekas mandi karena badannya mulai terasa tak nyaman akibat basah..

"Ahh.. Segarnya.. Oh Mwoya?! Aiishh.. Gue lupa kalau ada ini cewe.." sambil melirik ke arah tempat tidurnya setelah mandi dan teringat kalau ada cewe yang dia bawa.. Lalu dirinya pun mondar mandir karena bingung harus berbuat apa sama cewe itu..

"Aiishh.. Aigoo.." dengan kesal lalu menggendongnya ke bathup terlebih dahulu.. Setelah itu dirinya menelpon Room Service untuk mengganti kasurnya yang basah dan membersihkan lantai yang sedikit basah..

' _ting tung_ '

"Oh.. Masuklah.. Tolong bersihkan semuanya selagi diriku mandi.. Dan kalau bisa jangan terlalu lama.. Aku harus istirahat karena besok mau ketemu Nuna di lobi.."

"Ne.. Siap, Tuan.." Chanyeol pun pergi ke kamar mandi dan mereka pun mulai melakukan tugas mereka..

"Aiishhh.. Gimana ini! Bukannya gue gak bisa bukain seluruh pakaiannya dia.. Tapi gue punya harga diri lahh.. Lagian dia bukan tipeku.." dengan suara pelan nan kesal di dekat wastafel lalu dirinya pun menyalakan musik dengan keras agar mereka tak mendengarkan keluh kesalnya saat ini.. Kembali lagi, Chanyeol mondar mandir bagaikan setrika lalu tak berapa lama dirinya berhenti sambil menatap sang cewe..

"Aiishh.. Apa boleh buat.. Lagian gue niatnya nolong kan?! Jadi ga perlu ribet.. Nahh! Apalagi dia kan bukan tipe gue! Jadi gue ga bakal tertarik sama dia!" sambil mengepalkan jemari jemari tangannya dengan anggukkan kepala yang meyakinkan.. Akhirnya Chanyeol mendekati sang cewe lalu mencoba perlahan membuka satu per satu pakaian maupun aksesoris yang dipakai..

"Ohh?! Hyaa.. Lumayan.. Sintal.." dengan sedikit heran melihat tubuh mulus, putih nan montok yang bisa di bilang cukup masuk kriteria bagi Chanyeol.. Chanyeol masih melihat lihat terus tubuh sempurna milik Sehun..

"Akhirnya.. Tinggal celana dalam yang belum terungkap.." menujulah tangan Chanyeol ke resleting lalu membukanya dan menurunkan celana jeans yang di pakai sang wanita.. Namun Chanyeol mendadak mengernyitkan dahi setelah menurunkan celana jeans itu..

"U-uu-uuwaww.. I-ii-iini.. Cc-ce-celana.. Dd-ddalam?" sambil melongo dengan mata melotot yang hampir keluar serta bolak balik Chanyeol menelan air ludahnya membuat dirinya semakin panas dingin.. Dan tak lupa membuat sang Minnie Yeollie terbangun dan sedikit menonjol tegang di dalam baju handuknya..

"Eehhmm.. Lepas engga yahh.. Lepas engga yahh.." sambil menggigit bibir serta melirik naik turun ke arah pakaian dalam Sehun..

' _tok tok_ '

Chanyeol pun kaget dan terbangun dari lamunannya, lalu dirinya pun menuju ke arah pintu dan membukanya sedikit sambil menutupi Sehun yang masih berada di bathup..

"Ada apa?"

"Kami sudah membereskannya, Tuan.. Ada yang Tuan inginkan sebelum kami pergi?"

"Ahh.. Siapkan bubur di dalam termos sedang.. Trus Vodka yang _**Bacardi 151**_ dengan air putihnya juga.. Gelasnya dua seperti biasa.. Hmm.. Itu aja deh.."

"Tidak ingin memesan steak atau spagetti seperti biasa?"

"Steak aja.. Lagi ga mood spagetti.."

"Baik.. Akan kami antar secepat mungkin.. Permisi.." sambil memberi hormat lalu bergegas keluar dari kamar Chanyeol dan sekarang Chanyeol harus mengurus satu lagi yang masih berada di bathup..

"Aiiishhh.. Sepertinya gue harus terpaksa membukanya.." akhirnya dengan sedikit gemetar serta panas dingin melepaskan pengait yang berada di tengah dan Chanyeol pun berhenti ketika kedua jemarinya hampir menyentuh celana dalam..

"Y-yy-yyang ini.. Gimana.." sambil menelan air ludah kembali, Chanyeol semakin panas dingin dan menjauh dari Sehun lalu kembali mondar mandir ga jelas.. Setelah berpikir keras sekeras yang di bawah(?) , Chanyeol pun tidak jadi melepaskan celana dalam itu dan langsung memakaikannya baju handuk wanita yang memang sengaja di simpan di lemarinya ketika sang Nuna nya datang kemari hanya untuk menginap.. *padahal Nuna nya punya sendiri.. Alasannya karena Nuna nya takut sendirian makanya menginap dengannya 😂 *

Setelah memindahkan Sehun ke ranjang miliknya dan menutupinya dengan selimut lalu mengambil pesanan yang sudah datang serta memberikan keranjang berisi baju miliknya serta milik Sehun untuk lekas di cuci, Chanyeol pun sekarang hanya bisa menikmati Steak serta Vodka dan di temani dengan alunan romantis yang barusan di nyalakan..

"Hhmm~~ Edisi yang cukup lumayan setelah kehujanan.. Memang suasana yang sangat pas.." sambil berjalan mengarah pinggir ranjangnya dan membawa ember yang berisi es batu untuk mendinginkan botol Vodka serta memutarkan gelas seiring dengan alunan music lalu menghirup aroma Vodka yang sangat kuat.. Membuatnya semakin ketagihan untuk meminum Vodka..

Menghabiskan setengah botol dengan kadar alkohol 75,5% membuat Chanyeol sedikit mabuk dan meletakkan ember berisi es batu dengan botol Vodka ke dalam lemari es miliknya serta mengisi penuh gelas berisi Vodka di meja samping ranjangnya.. Setelah itu dengan sekuat tenaga Chanyeol memfokuskan pandangan dan merebahkan diri di ranjangnya..

"Haaahh.. Oyasumi.. Ojousama.." (*Haaahh.. Selamat tidur.. Tuan Putri..) sambil melirik buram ke arah Sehun lalu mendekatinya dan mencium bibirnya yang imut..

Tak berapa lama dari sebuah ciuman beralih sebuah gigitan manis di bibir Sehun serta badan Chanyeol yang sudah sekarang sudah berada di atas badan Sehun membuat kedua tangan Chanyeol semakin bergerilya melepaskan pengikat tali baju handuk Sehun.. Setelah melepas baju handuk Sehun, kedua tangan Chanyeol mulai meremas kedua payudara yang padat serta mulut yang mulai menjelajah turun dari bibir Sehun ke Leher.. Tak hanya itu saja, Chanyeol juga menggesek(?) Minnie Yeollie ke depan celana dalam mini milik Sehun..

"Eugh.." terdengar lenguhan dari Sehun serta tubuhnya yang sedikit menjengit(?) , semakin membuat Chanyeol bergairah menjelahi setiap inchi tubuh sempurna Sehun.. Tanpa di sadari oleh Chanyeol, Sehun sudah mulai sadar dari pingsan akibat kehujanan..

"HHHHYYYYYAAA!" dengan berteriak sangat kencang lalu mendorong Chanyeol dengan kuat menjauh darinya hingga terjatuh dari ranjang dan tergeletak di lantai.. Chanyeol yang sudah tak sadarkan diri (mungkin sudah mulai tertidur) membuat Sehun langsung mengikat kembali tali baju handuknya dan mencari cari bajunya ke setiap sudut ruangan..

"Astagaaa.. Kemana semua bajuku? Dasar bangsat! Harusnya aku tak memperdulikannya tadi! Aiishh.." sambil menendang betis Chanyeol lalu melihat ada gelas berisi air putih di meja dan meminumnya hingga habis..

"Auuugghh.. Ku kira air putih.. Ternyata bir kaleng.." sambil meletakkan kembali gelas di meja dan menuju ke pinggir ranjang..

"Aaaiishh.. Dasar bangsat! Udah bertelinga mirip kartun Yoda.. Penisnya masih aja tegang kokoh begitu walau pingsan.. Iiishhh.." sambil melihat jijik setiap inchi tubuh Chanyeol yang tak berhelai sebenang pun.. Lalu Sehun pun mengambil baju handuk yang dia pikir pasti milik Chanyeol dan menutupi badan Chanyeol agar dirinya tak jijik melihatnya tanpa tertutup apapun seperti itu..

"Auuhh.. Ternyata dia abis minum.. Eiisshh.." dengan sedikit berjalan ke kanan ke kiri sambil menutupi badan Chanyeol dengan baju handuk lalu tiba tiba dahinya mengernyit karena mengenal bau alkohol dari mulut Chanyeol..

"Arghh.. Kenapa sakit banget kepalaku? Tunggu.. Jangan bilang.." lalu melirik ke arah gelas yang ia minum dengan pandangan mulai buram dan akhirnya dirinya pun pingsan akibat lemah akan pengaruh Vodka..

' _tttiittiiitiit.. tttiittiiitiit.. tttiittiiitiit.._ '

"Argghh.. Ouuhh.. Oh?! Mwoya.." sambil memegang dahinya akibat pusing pengaruh alkohol dan terkejut melihat Sehun ada di sampingnya.. Lalu Chanyeol pun segera bangun sambil mengangkat Sehun agar tidur di ranjangnya.. Namun Chanyeol berhenti sebentar karena baju handuknya ternyata tidak terpakai dan langsung cepat menaruh Sehun di ranjang serta membukakan tali baju handuknya lalu Chanyeol memakai baju handuknya dengan benar..

"Aiishh.. Sepertinya efek semalam aku minum terlalu banyak.. Bahkan aku tak mengingat satu pun.." sambil mematikan alarm lalu membawa gelas kosong yang di meja menuju dapur dan menaruhnya di tempat cucian.. Kemudian mengambil termos berisi bubur dan menuangkannya di mangkuk untuk di panaskan lagi lalu mengambil roti tawar untuk di panggang setelah itu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk bersih-bersih..

"Ahh.. Akhirnya kelar mandi.. Ohh?! Masih tidur juga nih yeoja.." sambil melirik ke arah ranjangnya dan berlalu menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil sarapannya serta sarapan untuk Sehunnie.. Setelah itu Chanyeol memakan roti panggang miliknya sambil bermain dengan Hp..

"Eeugghh.." sambil membuka mata yang cukup berat serta bangun dari terbaring..

"Good Morning.. Makanlah dulu selagi panas.." masih tetap mengarah pada Hp tanpa melirik Sehunnie yang secara tak sengaja memperlihatkan kedua buah dadanya..

"KKKYYAAAA! HYAAA! KAU APAKAN AKU SEMALAM HAH?! DASAR CABUL!" lalu membenarkan baju handuknya dan berteriak keras serta marah pada Chanyeol sambil membenarkan tali baju handuknya yang seingatnya semalam sudah terikat dengan baik..

"APA KATAMU? CABUL?! HYAA! AKU SUDAH MENOLONGMU DARI KEGALAUAN SEMALAM! DASAR CEWE ENGGA TAU TERIMA KASIH!" sambil menggeram menahan emosi serta meremas erat sudut sudut tangan kursi lalu berdiri sambil mendorong kursi yang ia duduk terlempar jauh ke belakang dan memecahkan vas bunga besar itu.. Sehun pun menoleh ka arah sebaliknya sambil menutup mata serta telinga karena ulah Chanyeol yang membuatnya ketakutan..

"Makanlah buburnya selagi panas lalu mandilah.. Sebentar lagi bajumu datang.. Ku tinggal dulu untuk ganti baju.." dengan nada datar nan berat sambil manatap ke arah Sehun dengan penuh amarah dan berlalu menuju ruang pakaian.. Setelah Chanyeol pergi, Sehun pun membuka kedua mata serta telinga lalu kembali menoleh ke arah meja yang tersedia mangkuk beserta buah dan segelas air putih..

"A-aapa.. Aku terlalu kasar padanya? Tapi apa salahku padanya kalo aku bersikap begitu? Itu hakku untuk marah padanya! Tapi.. Dia juga engga salah kalo dia memang benar menolongku semalam.. Arrgghh!" sambil menatap pintu ruangan yang di masuki Chanyeol lalu mengacak acak rambutnya sendiri.. Dan akhirnya Sehun pun bangun dari ranjang lalu menuju meja yang terhidang itu serta memakannya..

"Apa kau sudah memakannya? Kalo sudah mandilah.. Akan ku tunggu bajumu datang selagi kamu mandi.." sambil keluar dari ruang pakaian lalu menuju tempat telpon dan Sehun pun berdiri untuk mandi seperti keinginan Chanyeol..

"Ahh.. Kamar mandinya ada disana.. Oh.. Bisakah kalian kesini? Tolong bersihkan kamarku yang super berantakan ini? Lalu mana pesananku semalam tentang baju yang harusnya sudah datang pagi ini? Ahh.. Okeh.." sambil menunjukan arah pada Sehun dimana letak kamar mandi lalu menjawab telpon dan melihat Sehun berjalan ke arah kamar mandi..

' _ting tung_ '

"Siapa?"

" _Saya Tuan Muda Park.. Mau mengantarkan baju yang anda pesan semalam serta mereka sudah datang.._ " lalu Chanyeol pun membukakan pintu untuk mereka langsung masuk ke dalam dan menerima satu set pakaian milik Sehun yang sudah kering serta satu set pakaian baru yang sudah ia pesan semalam untuk Sehun..

"Tolong bersihkan ini semua secepatnya sekarang sebelum Nuna ku datang.. Sama bersihkan yang ada di meja.." sambil menuju ke ranjang untuk meletakkan barang barang untuk Sehun dan duduk di pinggir ranjangnya..

"Siap Tuan Muda!" serempak semua menjawab dan bergegas melakukan apa yang di minta oleh Chanyeol dengan cepat.. Lalu Chanyeol pun mengetik Hp nya untuk menelpon seseorang..

"Ohh.. Jongwoon Hyung.. Kau sudah membawakan barangnya kan? Apa sejak semalam ada yang mengikutimu? Ahh.. Oke.. Hmm.." lalu terputuslah percakapan dengan asisten pribadinya atau bisa Chanyeol bilang adalah Hyung yang dia sangat sayangi dan dia percaya melebihi Nuna nya yang memiliki ikatan saudara dengannya.. Setelah 10 menit lamanya mereka pun selesai membersihkan serta di saat bersamaan asisten pribadinya datang..

"Oh?! Yeollie.. Ada apa ini? Oh?! Hya! Neo!" sambil masuk dengan kebingungan mereka yang ada di kamar Chanyeol lalu mendekat ke arah Chanyeol dan sedikit kaget melihat ada satu set pakaian wanita berada di samping Chanyeol.. Lalu keluarlah mereka semua dari kamar Chanyeol dan menutup pintu kamarnya..

"Hya! Jangan bilang kamu habis-" sambil memberikan suatu tas bingkisan pada Chanyeol..

"Eeeiihh.. Party drugs? Eeiihh.. Di kira aku macam sii Seungri artis alay itu? Mereka membersihkan vas bungaku yang tak sengaja ku pecahkan tadi.. Ini tinggal siap pakai kan?" sambil isi yang berada di dalam tas bingkisan itu..

"Ohh.. Itu tinggal pakai saja.. Nomormu sudah ku masukkan kesana dan nomor nomor darurat se Korea Selatan.. Dan aku juga menyimpan nomornya buat jaga jaga seperti yang kamu bilang semalam padaku.. Sebenarnya untuk siapa sampai kamu membelikannya? Wait.. Jangan bilang ini juga termasuk sama barang itu juga? Untuk seorang wanita?! Hya! Park Chanyeol! Kau di ancam apa sampai kamu membelikan ini semua?!" sambil sedikit emosi pada Chanyeol karena tindakannya sedikit di luar ekspektasinya..

"Eiihh.. Tenanglah Jongwoon Hyung.. Aku tak di ancam apapun.. Hanya saja.. Ahh.. Udahlah.. Ayo berangkat.. Sebelum Yoora Nuna berkicau di pagi hari nanti di kantor.." sambil berdiri serta mengambil jasnya dan mendorong Yuan Hyung keluar dari kamar dengannya serta mengunci dengan kartu VVIP miliknya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam ruangan agar Sehun bisa keluar..

Setelah mandi sambil berpikir selama 20 menit di dalam kamar mandi, akhirnya Sehun keluar lalu menemukan barang barang yang Chanyeol tinggalkan di ranjang..

' _Mian.. Aku harus ke kantor.. Ahh.. Untuk Hp mu yang basah.. Aku sudah membawanya ke tempat service.. Jadi nanti kamu di telpon orangnya kalau sudah selesai di Hp barumu itu.. Lalu.. Untuk bajumu yang basah hingga pakaian dalammu itu.. Aku ganti walaupun bajumu sudah kering tapi pakailah pakaiannya dan maaf aku tak tau ukuranmu jadi aku belikan seperti itu.. Aku yakin orang rumahmu akan berpikir aneh aneh padamu kalau dirimu tak berganti baju.. Begitu juga pada sepatu sama tas.. Lalu ambil lah kartu yang berada di dekat pintu jika ingin keluar dan kasihkan kartunya pada resepsionis nanti.. Dan mobilmu juga sudah ada di parkiran jadi kamu langsung pergi membawanya.. Pulanglah dengan hati-hati.. Kalau ada apa apa telponlah.. Aku sudah menaruh nomorku di Hp barumu.._ '-chanyeollie-

"Mwoya.. Apa apaan dia memberikan barang sebanyak ini?! Di kira aku cewe malamnya apa?! Se enak jidat banget menyuruhku begitu! Tapi.. Aiishh.." sambil mengambil Hp itu dan hampir menelpon Chanyeol namun tak jadi karena ucapannya Chanyeol ada benarnya yang membuatnya terpaksa memakainya.. Setelah memakai semuanya dan membereskan barang barang itu, Sehun akhirnya menuju pintu dan menemukan kartu yang di maksut Chanyeol untuk keluar dari kamar itu..

' _tititit.. titit.._ '

" _Oh?!_ " mereka kaget melihat Sehun bisa berada di dalam kamar itu, begitu juga dengan Sehun yang ada di depannya..

"Hah.. Sudah ku duga sii Yoda bakal bermalam dengan wanita malamnya.." dengan nada menghina serta terlihat judes(?) pada Sehun..

"Hyunnie-ah.. Sudahlah.. Kamu boleh pergi.. Maaf atas perkataannya padamu.." sambil menariknya menjauh agar Sehun di perbolehkan pergi dan memberikan senyum atas permintaan maaf untuk Sehun.. Lalu Sehun pun pergi dari sana secepat mungkin dan menaruh kartu itu di resepsionis serta pergi dari Apartemen itu..

Sudah hampir 3 bulan, Sehun maupun Chanyeol tak bertemu secara langsung.. Namun selama 2 bulan terakhir, Chanyeol memantau kemanapun Sehun pergi sejak dirinya berdebat dengan Baekhyun yang sudah tertangkap basah bercumbu dengan Lay -Sahabat mereka sendiri- dan mengikhlaskan Baekhyun bersama Lay serta mencurahkan isi hati pada Nuna nya tentang Sehun selama 1 bulan lamanya..

Sedangkan Sehun selama 3 bulan terakhir selalu mendapat support dari teman temannya hingga fansnya karena telah tepat putus dengan Seungri dan mengisi hari harinya dengan padatnya syuting serta sedikit meluangkan waktu untuk sahabat sahabatnya maupun keluarga..

"Hya.. Park Dobi.. Kapan kamu akan menembaknya? Kamu tak ingat kalau kamu tak segera memiliki pacar, Nuna mu akan menikahkanmu dengan temannya tanpa mempertemukanmu terlebih dahulu dan hanya ada pertemuan dengan antara kedua keluarga tanpa dirimu serta sang wanita?! Cepatlah bertindak sebelum ke duluan yang lain.." sambil perlahan menyetir agar Chanyeol masih bisa memantau Sehun dari jauh..

"Eiiihh.. Okay! Okay! Arasseo! Tenanglah Jongwoon Hyung.. Aku akan menembaknya di hari ulang tahunnya nanti sebagai kado dariku.." sambil tersenyum lebar bahagia membayangkan bagaimana yang akan terjadi nanti..

Dan tibalah di hari ulang tahun Sehun.. Semuanya pun di undang ke sebuah Hotel terkenal yang di kelola oleh Oppa nya -Willis Oh- untuk mengadakan ulang tahunnya.. Semuanya pun mengucapkan selamat untuk Sehun serta memberikan hadiah untuk sang Ratu Semalam ini..

"Yyyeeeyy! Selamat ulang tahun uri Sehunnie! Make a wish lah Sehunnie.." setelah bernyanyi, Sehun pun make a wish dan memberikan potongan potongan kue untuk keluarga lalu ke teman temannya..

" _Hya! Hya! Hya! Kenapa dirinya datang?_ "

" _Nu- Huuwaahh.. Waahh.. Wahh.. Dasar engga tau malu sii Seungri emang.._ "

" _Dasar muka tembok.. Cowo yang engga berperasaan banget sama Sehun yang udah setia sama dia.. Dan dia sekarang datang dengan sii Choi Jiwoo?!_ "

" _Whaatt?! Sang rival Sehun sejak masa SMA?! Choi Jiwoo, sii Cantik nomor dua itu?!_ " Sehun yang kaget juga melihat kehadiran sang mantan pacar -Seungri- itu bersama pacar barunya tanpa terundang siapapun bisa masuk dan membuat semua ramai dengan bisikan bisikan mengenai keburukan Seungri padanya..

"Happy Birthday.. Sehunnie.. Dan selamat atas projek dramamu yang sukses melebihi target.." sambil memberikan sebuah kado serta senyuman manis pada Sehun..

"Aku juga ingin ucapin Happy Birthday yahh, Sehunnie.." sambil memberikan tangan untuk berjabat tangan serta senyum merekah dari sang pacar baru mantannya itu..

"Hah.. Ohh.. Thanks.. Dan.. Selamat menjadi pacar sang belatung yang menjijikan ini.. Aku harap kalian bisa cepat menikah.. Karena kalian cocok.. Sama sama tukang tikung dan bermuka tembok.. Ahh.. Dan nikmatilah pestanya sebelum pulang.." dengan nada sedikit sarkas sambil memberikan mereka masing masing kue ulang tahunnya..

"Ohh.. Tentu kami akan cepat menikah.. Dan aku harap kamu mau jadi pengiringku nanti.. Karena hanya kamu yang aku punya.. Sehunnie.." sambil tersenyum lebar melihatkan wajah menghina pada Sehun.. Sehun yang sedari tadi menahan emosi dengan kepalan di tangannya yang sangat ingin menampar mereka berdua namun mereda ketika ada lagi seseorang masuk ke dalam acara ulang tahunnya..

" _Ohh?! Heol!_ "

" _Uwwahh! Daebak!_ "

" _Hya! Itu sii Tampan Direktur Park, bukan?!_ "

" _Ohh! Iya! Kau benar! Tapi.. Sejak kapan.. Dan.. Dia juga kenal Sehunnie?!_ "

"Happy Birthday.. My Sweetie.." Sehun yang hanya melongo melihat Chanyeol atau bisa di bilang adalah orang yang dia panggil Cabul pada waktu itu dan membawakan banyak hadiah untuknya.. Sedangkan Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya sambil tangan kanannya membawa se _bucket_ bunga yang seperti memberikan ijin agar memeluknya..

"H-hyaa.. Park Chanyeol.. Kenapa kamu bisa disini?" dengan nada penasaran..

"Tentu aku bisa kesini dong, Nuna.. Dia kan pacar aku.. Ahh.. Abeonim.. Eomonim.. Hyungnim.. Dan semua para teman uri Sehunnie.. Perkenalkan.. Aku Park Chanyeol.. Pacar Sehunnie.." sambil memberi hormat ala kerajaan kepada keluarga Sehun.. Sehun pun lalu berlari dan memeluk Chanyeol serta menangis dalam ke pelukan Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa membelai belai rambut Sehun serta sedikit merekatkan pelukannya..

"Gomawo.. Aku kira kamu tak datang karena kamu masih ada rapat di kantor.. Jadi.. Jadi.. Aku tak ingin mengganggumu.." setelah melepaskan pelukan dari Chanyeol dan hanya bisa menunduk..

"Kamu boleh mengganggu sayang.. Dan aku juga takkan mungkin melupakan ulang tahunmu.." sambil menegakkan kepala Sehun lalu menatap kedua bola matanya Sehun dan Chanyeol pun mencium bibir indah Sehun di depan semua para tamu undangan Sehun disana.. Seungri sang mantan merasa tak suka dengan sikap Chanyeol yang sok pamer dan terlalu percaya diri yang sangat tinggi itu..

"Itu adalah hadiah utamaku untukmu, My Sweetie.." setelah melepaskan ciuman hangat untuk Sehun sambil membelai poni Sehun serta memberikan tatapan cinta untuknya lalu Sehun pun kembali memeluk Chanyeol dan semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Chanyeol..

Setelah acara selesai, Chanyeol yang masih berada di pojok berbincang dengan Yoora Nuna tentang keadaan tadi yang membuat Nuna nya hampir mati jantungan melihat Chanyeol sangat bertekad berani seperti tadi.. Namun sang Nuna tidak mengatakan bahwa teman yang akan langsung menikah dengannya adalah Sehun.. Yang sudah menjadi pacar Chanyeol secara sah di depan keluarga Oh dan di depan Nuna nya sendiri..

"Tobatlah kali ini kau Park Dobi.. Nuna sangat kenal dengannya.. Awas sampai kamu melukainya.. Nuna akan benar benar menikahkanmu dengan teman Nuna.." sambil menatap Chanyeol serius..

"Tobat apa? Tentang aku sering bolak balik ke Clubbing dengan Tae Woo dan Jae Won? Eeiihh.. Sebenarnya pacarku itu Nuna atau Sehun sih.." sedikit kesal dengan Nuna nya yang menyuruhnya tobat untuk ke Club lagi..

"Bukan yang itu Park Dobi.. Kalo itu emang awalnyaa.. Tapi ujungnya juga harus tobat.. Berhentilah kali ini dengan Hyper Hormon Seks mu itu jika kamu tak ingin Nuna nikahkan dengan teman Nuna dan bertahanlah hingga menikah dengan Sehun kalau bisa.. Buat Nuna, Appa dan Eomma bangga kalau kamu sudah menemukan pujaanmu dan berhenti memuaskan hasrat seks mu yang menggila itu dengan menikah dengan Sehun.." dan seketika Chanyeol berdiam diri lalu melihat Nuna nya yang seakan sungguh sungguh mengatakannya untuk kebaikannya..

Jika Chanyeol benar benar menikah dengan Sehun, maka Sehun adalah wanita yang ke 500 dalam hitungan 4 tahun terakhir yang akan ia jebolkan(?) dan menjadi wanita pertama dan terakhir baginya menaruhkan benih sperma di dalam tubuh Sehun untuk keturunannya kelak..

"Aku tak bisa janji sepenuhnya Nuna.. Tapi setidaknya aku akan berusaha dulu untuk menahan hasratku itu.. Dan masalah menikah.. Aku takkan mengecewakan kalian.." sambil tersenyum pada Nuna nya lalu Yoora Nuna meninggalkan Chanyeol karena ada Sehun di belakang Chanyeol..

"Gomawo.. Udah mau bantu mempermalukan dirinya di depan orang tuaku.." dengan sedikit gagap serta tak melihat Chanyeol sama sekali..

"Aku hanya objek tambahan kok dalam kisah galaumu.. Yang ujung ujungnya gue di panggil Cabul sama elu.." Sehun pun semakin memerah wajahnya karena malu telah memanggilnya begitu dan belum sempat minta maaf..

"Hya! Siapa bilang.. K-kam-mu objek.." dengan nada tinggi lalu rendah karena Sehun yang ingin menatap Chanyeol ternyata mukanya dengan muka Chanyeol hanya berjarak 1 inchi dan membuat Sehun kembali menunduk karena malu..

"Terus apa dong? Padahal aku sudah dengan membuang malu ku di depan umum seperti itu apalagi di depan keluargamu dan ada Nuna ku disana.. Kalau bukan objek, kamu mau anggap aku apa? Dan kamu sedari tadi tak memanggilku Yeobo~ .. atau Ma prince~ .. atau uri Yeollie~ .. Gimana aku engga menganggap diriku di matamu sebagai sebuah objek coba, kalau kamu tadi aja engga memanggilku seperti itu?" sambil merayu serta bersikap manis pada Sehun agar dirinya bisa melihat senyum Sehun yang tadi cerah ketika melihatnya..

"Okay! Okay! Arasseo.." dengan nada sebal langsung menoleh ke arah luar jendela..

"Okay apa? Mau jadi pacarku? Jadi teman hidupku? Jadi wanita yang selalu ada di sampingku? Jadi wanita yang akan memiliki nama margaku? Jadi ibu dari anak anakku?" sambil tersenyum menggoda dan sedikit mendekat ke arah Sehun karena Chanyeol tau kalau Sehun sekarang sudah berada di ujung tanduk alias sudah terpojok seperti keadaannya sekarang yang sudah Chanyeol kepung..

"Jadilah seperti itu.. Agar aku bisa melindungimu dan kamu bisa merubahku menjadi sesuai keinginanmu.. Karena aku sudah jatuh hati padamu dan aku telah berbohong pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku takkan mengejarmu.. Tapi ternyata.. Aku tetap mengejarmu setelah pertemuan terakhir kita 3 bulan lalu.." sambil membalikkan badan Sehun dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menunduk karena menyesali perbuatannya..

"Ayo.. Kita buat itu menjadi kenyataan Tuan Park.." sambil menegakkan kepala Chanyeol serta tersenyum padanya lalu menurunkan sedikit kepala Chanyeol dan mencium bibirnya dengan hisapan kuat yang membuat Chanyeol juga menerima bibir indah Sehun kembali bertemu dengan bibirnya..

' _ting.. tung.. ting.._ '

Suara berdering dari Hp Chanyeol memberhentikan aksi ciuman panas mereka di bawah terangnya bulan purnama yang ternyata dari Yoora Nuna..

' _Ajaklah berbincang lama dan berceritalah sebanyak mungkin dengannya.. Ingat apa kata Nuna barusan padamu? Dan SELALU! ALWAYS! VERY VERY! Kontrol hasratmu untuk bermain dengannya.. Jadikan dirinya special dulu baru kamu boleh melakukannya, Okay?!_ '

' _ **Hmm.. Aku takkan macam macam.. Kalaupun terjadi aku langsung akan menikahinya tanpa berpikir 2 kali.. Aku janji padamu demi nama keluarga kita dan keluarga Sehun juga.. Berhati hatilah jika ingin pulang..**_ __'

"Ahh.. Maaf.. Tadi dari Yoora Nuna yang minta ijin mau tinggal di Apart ku malam ini.. Karena kalau Nuna pulang ke rumah, bisa membatalkan kencan kedua orang tuaku di rumah.. Hahaha.." sambil tertawa kecil..

"Trus kamu nanti tidur dimana kalau Nuna mu ada di Apart mu? Dan.. Laki laki yang berada di belakangmu tadi juga gimana?" sedikit cemas karena pacarnya sekarang harus jauh jauh dari tempat nakal(!)..

"Kalau aku ke Apart jelas aku akan tidur di kamarku.. Walaupun Nuna ada di Apart ku.. Tapi dia punya kamar sendiri.. Lalu.. Kalau untuk Jungwoon Hyung juga sama.. Dia ada kamar sendiri di Apart ku maupun di Apart Nuna ku atau bahkan pulang ke rumahnya yang cukup dekat dari sini.. Jadi.. My princess sweetie jangan cemaskan apapun sekarang.. Okay?!" lalu mencium cepat bibirnya Sehun dengan harap mengembalikan senyum manis Sehun untuknya..

"Iiisshh.. Nakal! Tinggallah disini bersamaku.. Semua keluargaku lagi menginap disini.. Jadi aku mau kamu mewujudkan keinginanmu melindungiku sekarang.." sambil mencubit gemas pinggang Chanyeol lalu memeluk Chanyeol..

"Okay.. Tuan Putriku.." sambil mengangkat badan Sehun dan menuju ke arah lift untuk ke kamar yang di pesan Sehun untuk tidur biasanya..

Setelah sampai di dalam kamar Sehun..

"Haaahh.. Mandilah Tuan Putriku.. Aku akan disini menjagamu.." sambil terlentang di ranjangnya Sehun dan Sehun sudah menuju ke lemari sambil melepaskan pernak perniknya..

"Yakin kamu hanya ingin menjagaku? Tak ingin mandi bersamaku?" dengan nada menggoda Chanyeol yang membuat Minnie Yeollie sedikit terbangun..

"Kalau kita mandi bersama.. Kalau di luar ada apa apa gimana? Nanti aku yang jadi tersangka dong.." sambil mengelus elus dadanya serta memfokuskan pikiran agar sii Minnie Yeollie tidak membuat sesak sii Chanyeol untuk minta di keluarkan dari sangkarnya(?) ..

"Yeooobooo.. Ayo.." sambil menutup pintu lemari dan ternyata Sehun hanya tertinggal celana dalam mini itu lagi serta mini bra yang Chanyeol belikan untuknya dengan imutnya merayu mendekati Chanyeol.. Chanyeol yang melihat pun mendadak terbangun duduk dan sedikit mundur hingga sudah menatap ujung ranjang pun hanya bisa menelan ludah..

"H-hh-hyaa.. S-ssehun.. Kamu engga lagi mabuk kan?" sedikit gagap karena Sehun sudah berada di depannya hanya berjarak ujung ibu jari hingga ujung kelingking tangan Chanyeol..

"Hm hm.. Inilah diriku sebenarnya, Yeollie.. Aku juga termasuk wanita ganas di ranjang.." sambil menggelengkan kepala serta hembusan udara dari Sehun benar benar membuat bulu kuduk Chanyeol semua berdiri dan membuat Minnie Yeollie terasa sesak tak tertahankan..

"Berarti.. Kamu pernah tidur dengan mantanmu itu?" sambil menelan ludah lagi karena sedari tadi jemari Sehun bermain di area lehernya..

"Engga.. Aku bahkan tak pernah membuatnya horny seperti ini.. Kau tau maksutku kan, Chanyeol.. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melakukan ini karena aku melakukannya demi orang yang aku cintai.." dengan nada sedikit serius dan sedikit menjauh dari Chanyeol karena membuatnya membahas orang yang Sehun benci..

"Mian.. Aku takkan mengulanginya.. Okay.. Aku akan menemanimu mandi.." setelah mencium bibirnya, Sehun pun memeluk Chanyeol dan membuat Minnie Yeollie semakin berdenyut denyut membuat sedikit napas Chanyeol terengah engah..

"Aku akan menunggumu disana.." sambil berbisik di dekat telinga Chanyeol lalu pergi ke kamar mandi, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa menahan bulu kuduk yang berdiri kembali dengan menutup matanya dan pikirannya mulai tak terkendali..

"Aaaauuggghhh! Molla! Bisa gila gue kalo engga terlampiaskan!" sambil terguling kesana kemari di ranjang harum milik Sehun..

"Okeh Yeollie.. Elu harus siap.. Siap lahir batin buat dia.. Elu cuman harus bermain luar aja.. Jangan sampai kebablasan.. Ingat Yeollie.. Ingat.." sambil terduduk di pinggir ranjang dengan mencengkram seprei serta memantapkan hati agar tak menyakiti Sehun.. Lalu Chanyeol pun akhirnya membuka semua pakaiannya sampai tak ada sehelaipun dan mengambil baju handuk yang berada di kursi..

' _tok tok tok_ '

"Sehunnie.. Apa kau ada di dalam?" sambil menggigit bibir bawah serta telapak kaki berdentak dentak seakan bermain pedal drum.. Sekitar hampir 5 menit Chanyeol menunggu tanpa balasan dari Sehun, Chanyeol pun panik ingin mengetuk kembali tapi tak jadi..

"Sehun-ah.. Apa kau benar benar di dalam? Jawablah.." dengan sedikit berteriak dan telapak kaki semakin berdentak tak karuan memikirkan Sehun tidak membalas sahutannya..

' _ckrek_ '

"SEHUN-AH!" sambil membuka pintu dan berteriak karena takut terjadi apa apa.. Namun reaksi Chanyeol mendadak membeku melihat Sehun sudah bermandi busa di bathup serta memakai headphone yang menghias di telinganya..

"Oh?! Yeollie.. Kau sudah datang.. Sini.." sambil membilas kedua tangan dengan pancuran dari bathup dan melepas headphone nya.. Chanyeol yang masih membeku tak bergeming sedikit pun tak melangkah sama sekali, akhirnya Sehun pun keluar dari bathup dan menghampiri Chanyeol..

"Kenapa hanya diam saja.. Ayo temani aku mandi.. Kau sudah mau menemaniku tadi.." sambil memeluk Chanyeol dan Chanyeol langsung melirik Sehun yang memeluknya..

"O-ooh.. Ayo.." dengan gagap sambil menahan napsu..

"Gendong.. Heungg.." dengan nada gemas meminta pada Chanyeol serta mengelus kepalanya ke dada Chanyeol seperti kucing..

' _Astagaa.. Gue paling suka kalo liat cewe tsundere kayak gini.. Pintar juga nih cewe.. Bitch nya luar biasa.. Arrgghh.._ ' batin Chanyeol dan akhirnya Chanyeol pun menggendong Sehun..

"Yeollie.. Ayo ' Main '.." sambil berbisik ke telinga Chanyeol dan berhasil membuat Minnie Yeollie terbangun serta merasakan tersengat sesuatu yang membuatnya ngilu di bagian bawah.. Sesampainya di depan bathup, Chanyeol menurunkan Sehun di dalam bathup dan Sehun pun langsung menarik baju handuk Chanyeol ke arahnya yang membuat Chanyeol menimpa Sehun di bawahnya..

' _Oh My God.. My Lord.. My Precious.. I'm feel.._ ' batin Chanyeol setelah merasakan payudara sintal milik Sehun..

"H-hh-hhyaa.. S-ss-ssehun.. K-kkau.. Tak apa?" sambil tersadar serta sedikit menjauh dari Sehun akibat sudah menimpa badan Sehun.. Sehun pun berdiri dan mendekati Chanyeol hingga membuatnya terpojok lalu tubuhnya semakin mendekati tubuh Chanyeol yang basah..

"Bolehkan.. Kalau aku yang-" sambil berbisik ke telinga Chanyeol dan tiba-tiba Chanyeol menerjang bahu tubuh Sehun hingga membuatnya kembali terkulai di bawahnya serta kembali ke posisi awal Sehun tadi..

"Hh-h-hhyaa.. H-hhen-tikan.." sambil membuang muka ke kiri dengan nada yang super gugup dan makin serak untuk menelan air ludah membuat untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol hampir di taklukan seorang cewe..

"Waaeee.. Bukannya kamu janji akan menemaniku mandi? Jadi.. Kamu juga harus basah denganku.. Hhmm.." dengan nada menggoda sambil melepaskan tali baju handuk Chanyeol pelan-pelan dan sedikit tertarik dengan 'sesuatu' yang sudah bergelantung besar nan tegak di sekitar kedua paha Chanyeol.. Lalu seketika Chanyeol sadar dan melepaskan kedua tangannya dari bahu Sehun untuk membenarkan baju handuknya namun di cegah oleh Sehun..

"Yeollie tak ingin menemaniku mandi? Heung?" dengan nada yang sedikit sedih nan kecewa karena Chanyeol tak ingin mandi bersamanya..

"Haayyyuuhh.. Okee.. Aku akan benar benar menemanimu mandi.. Tapi tutup kedua matamu.. Aku ingin melepas baju handukku.." sambil menghela napas dan melepas ikatan namun masih menutup erat baju handuk itu di badan Chanyeol..

"Wae? Kan aku sudah melihatnya.. Dan kamu tadi juga sudah melihatku bukan.. Jadi.. Kenapa harus malu aku melihatnya dua kali?" setelah sedikit berpikir akhirnya Chanyeol dengan rasa membuang malunya jauh jauh agar tak di bilang pengecut oleh Sehun, terpampanglah tubuh kekar itu lagi dengan yang di bawah masih sama saat pertama di lihat..

Sehun yang tersenyum nakal serta menarik kedua tangan Chanyeol untuk segera bersandar di pojok bathup dekatnya lalu Sehun pun berbalik badan memunggungi Chanyeol dan bersandar pada tubuh kekar Chanyeol..

"Aahh.. Nikmatnya.." sambil bergerak ke kanan ke kiri mendekati Chanyeol dengan rangkulan tangan Chanyeol yang berada di perutnya lalu bersandar pada bahu Chanyeol.. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang hanya merem-melek (*bolak balik buka tutup mata) sambil menahan erangan dari mulutnya akibat Sehun menjepit Minnie Yeollie dengan pantatnya..

"Hya! Jangan berpikiran kotor deh.. Awas aja sampai kamu ngapa-ngapain aku.. Heeung!" sambil menyenggol bahu ke dada Chanyeol lalu menyenggolnya dengan pantatnya yang membuat Chanyeol mengerang sakit karena gesekan dengan lantai bathup dan Sehun hanya sedikit tertawa karena Chanyeol kesakitan..

' _Aiiishh.. Benar benar gila gue kalo lama lama disini.. Kesalahan fatal gue tadi.. Auurrgghh.. Elu juga sihh.. Kenapa udah mencuat duluan.. Dasar tukang mesum.._ ' batin Chanyeol sambil menggigit bawah bibirnya..

Lalu tak lama Sehun pun melepaskan rangkulan Chanyeol dan mengajak Chanyeol berdiri keluar dari bathup menuju tempat kaca shower.. Setelah masuk, Sehun menutupnya lalu menyalakan air hangat dan membasahi tubuh Sehun dan Chanyeol..

"Lakukanlah.. Yeollie.. Jadikan aku milikmu.." sambil mengelus turun dari bahu, dada bidangnya, perut sixpack nya lalu ke punggung Chanyeol.. Lalu dengan sigap Chanyeol merangkup dagu Sehun dan menciumnya dengan ganas..

"Mmmmhhhh.. Arrhh.." sambil menahan erangan karena Chanyeol meremas pantat Sehun.. Lumatan bibir serta gigitan halus di bibir membuat Chanyeol hampir hilang kesadaran dan mengakhiri kegiatannya..

"Ahhh.. Hhaahh.. Serius dengan ucapanmu barusan?" dengan tatapan serius mengarah ke bola mata Sehun dan Sehun tersenyum lalu mengangguk untuk memberi jawaban pada Chanyeol..

"Arasseo.. Sekarang kamu jadi milikku.." lalu mengecup kening Sehun dan memeluknya serta membelai rambutnya.. Tak berapa lama setelah mandi bersama, Chanyeol memilih keluar lebih dulu dari sana dan mengeringkan badannya lalu keluar dari kamar mandi..

' _ting.._ '

Mendengar suara Hpnya, Chanyeol langsung menuju ke meja dekat ranjang Sehun tempat ia meletakkan Hpnya..

' _Jangan sampai jebol! Awas sampai buat dia jebol! Ku cincang itu penis mu!_ '

"Auuhh.. Nuna.. Kenapa ngirim pesan kayak gini coba? Ngilu aku bacanya.." sambil meletakkan tangannya ke arah Minnie Yeollie..

' _Katalk_ '

"Heung?" sambil menoleh ke arah Hp Sehun yang mendapat pesan dan hampir ingin mengambilnya untuk melihat isi pesannya karena Sehun sudah keluar dari kamar mandi..

"Ngapain?"

"O-oohh.. Engga ngapa-ngapain.. W-ww-waae?" dengan gagap sambil duduk di pinggir ranjang dan sedikit terpaku melihat tubuh Sehun yang indah..

"Yakin engga ngapa-ngapain?! Engga lagi chat sama cewe lain kan?!" dengan nada cemburu sambil melipat kedua tangan ke dada..

"Jinjja?!" sambil meletakkan kedua tanggan ke pinggul dan Chanyeol mengangguk dengan menelan air liur yang cukup kering melihat payudara Sehun bergoyang berirama nan indah..

"Duduklah.." sambil menepuk pelan ranjang sisi kanannya agar Sehun duduk di sampingnya.. Sehun pun berjalan lalu duduk di samping Chanyeol dan Chanyeol pun memegang bahu Sehun agar Chanyeol dapat melihat wajah Sehun.. Akhirnya Sehun menatap jelas raut wajah tampan Chanyeol di hadapannya..

"Sehunnie.. Uri Chagi.. My Sweetie.. My Princess.. My Precious in My Heart.. Aku tadi hanya melihat chat dari Yoora Nuna.. Kalau Yoora Nuna akan memberiku ijin besok agar tak masuk kantor untuk menemanimu disini.." dengan nada lembut sambil menatap bola mata indah Sehun yang di hadapannya..

"Benarkah? Yakin kamu engga pergi ke kantor demi aku? Apa buktinya?" lalu Chanyeol mendekati Sehun dan Sehun seketika menutup matanya..

"Aku akan menempati janjiku untuk menjadikanmu milikku.. Sekarang.. Disini.. Detik ini.." sambil berbisik di dekat telinga Sehun untuk memberikan sensasi pemanasan untuknya lalu Chanyeol mencium leher memberi tanda di dekat bawah telinga sambil mengelus kedua jemari Sehun..

"Sssshh.. Aarrhh.. Mmmhmm.." dengan masih mata tertutup serta kedua tangannya masih di genggam oleh Chanyeol, Sehun hanya bisa mengerang menikmati sensasi yang di berikan Chanyeol untuknya.. Lalu Chanyeol pun berhenti dan merengkuh wajah Sehun lalu mencium bibirnya, tanpa kode apapun Sehun memberi akses lidah Chanyeol untuk mengabsen dalam mulut serta lidah Sehun hingga tak tersisa se inchi pun..

"Ouummhhmm.. Mmhhhmm.. Euugghhmm.." erangan Sehun dan Chanyeol menyatu dalam ruangan.. Sehun yang menikmati tangan-tangan Chanyeol yang bergerilya memeras payudaranya, sedangkan Chanyeol menikmati kelembutan tangan Sehun yang bergerilya di dada bidangnya hingga ke Minnie Yeollie..

"Eeugghh!" erangan Chanyeol yang kesakitan karena Minnie Yeollie di remas oleh kedua tangan Sehun.. Lalu Sehun pun menaik turunkan kedua tangan di Minnie Yeollie dan membuat Chanyeol terkulai melepaskan ciuman panas mereka serta kedua tangan Chanyeol yang tadi bergerilya di payudara sintal Sehun..

"Oohhss.. Ssshhmm.. Euugghh.. Oohhh.."

"Membesarlah.. Sang Minnie Yeollie akuu.." dengan nada imut sambil mengocok dengan irama cepat-sedang-pelan-cepat..

"Arrghh! Oohhh.. Yeeaahh.. Ooouuhh.. Mmhhmm.. Ttteerruusskkaann.. Ouuuuuhh.." mengerang nikmat akibat Minnie Yeollie di lahap oleh Sehun dan sambil tetap tangannya menaik turun hingga bermain dengan kedua zakar milik Chanyeol..

' _plop_ '

' _plop_ '

' _slurp_ '

' _plop_ '

' _plop_ '

"Uugghh.. Huuunn.. Huuunn.. Akkuuhh.. Lleepasskaann muuluuttmuu.."

"Nngghh.. Sslluurrpp.. Momomom.. Mmmhhmm.. Oooggghh!" sambil menggoyang goyangkan kepala karena tak mau menuruti ucapan Chanyeol dan menahan sakit akibat Chanyeol memukul pantatnya..

"Hunnn.. Kkuu bbbiilaangg.. Aarrghh.. Ouugghh.." erangan yang akibat Sehun menggigit gigit halus ke Minnie Yeollie..

"Slluurrpp.. Mmmhmm.. Momomom.." Sehun semakin mempercepat irama mulut serta tangannya..

"Hunnieee.. Aaakkuuh.. Aakkuukkhh!" sambil memajukan kepala Sehun agar melahap Minnie Yeollie..

"Akkhh.. Kkhuukkhh.. Khhuuhukk.." Sehun yang tersedak akibat mani yang di keluarkan terlalu banyak namun tetap menelan semua mani itu untuk pertama kalinya.. Sedangkan Chanyeol langsung terkulai lemas ke ranjang dengan napas yang tersengal sengal dan mengabaikan keadaan Sehun..

' _slurp_ '

' _slurp_ '

"Kk-kkkaau.. Tt-ttak apa.. Ss-sehunn-ahh.." sambil tersengal-sengal akibat organsme pertama lalu melirik Sehun yang masih melahap semua mani yang berada di luar maupun sekitar Minnie Yeollie..

"Hmm.. Aku tak- Uukhhuk.. Ukkhuk.. Hhkkhmm.." sambil sedikit tersedak serta menganggukkan kepala lalu memberikan senyuman kepada Chanyeol.. Sehun pun langsung meniduri dirinya di atas bada Chanyeol dan memberikan kecupan bibir pada Chanyeol..

"Kan sudah aku bilang tadi.. Kenapa masih nakal sih? Kan kasian kamunya.." sambil membelai rambut Sehun serta pipi dan bibirnya..

"Bisakah kamu melakukannya sekarang? Aku tak mau terlalu lama.."

"Kamu yakin?" Sehun pun mengangguk lalu dengan tiba-tiba Chanyeol menggulingkan badanya dan membuat Sehun sekarang di bawahnya lalu mencium bibirnya..

"Mmmhhmm.. Uuuchh.. Aaahh.."

"Bukannya aku tak mau berlama lama.. Tapi.. Biarkan aku membuatnya longgar terlebih dahulu.. Okay.." sambil jemari bermain di puting lalu meremasnya dan tak lupa payudara juga langsung di lahap oleh mulut ganas Chanyeol dengan tangan kanan yang bergerilya menuju rumah Minnie Yeollie(?) setelah mendapat sedikit cairan mani di klirotis..

"Arrgghh.. Yyyeess.. Aaauugghh.. Mmmhhmm.."

"Sebut namaku sayang.."

"Argghh.. Arrgghh! Chann! Channn! Mmmhhmm.." serangan cukup tiba-tiba, Chanyeol langsung memberikan ciuman untuk menenangkan tangisan Sehun dari rasa sakit jemari jemari Chanyeol yang menerobos kewanitaannya serta sedikit aliran darah muncul dari dalam vaginanya..

' _ssrrrkk_ '

' _srrkk_ '

' _ssrrrkk_ '

"Mmhhuaargh!" sambil menjengitkan kepala ke atas karena Chanyeol mendapatkan _g-spot_ milik Sehun..

"Hhhaahh.. Hhhaahh.. Disitu yahh.." sambil tersengal sengal lalu mulai mencium bibir Sehun kembali hingga menjelajahi tubuh Sehun dengan tanda serta tak lupa tangan kiri memilin puting dan meremas payudara kiri Sehun, sedangkan tangan kanan Chanyeol mulai mengeluar-masukkan jari telunjuknya dengan irama pelan-sedang-pelan-sedang..

"Uuggghh.. Mmmhhmm.. Cchhhaann.."

"Apa sayangg.. Panggil saja namaku.. Dan apa maumu.."

"Aargghh.. Uugghh.. Mmhhmm.. Cchhaann.. Eeeuugghh.."

"Hhhmm.. Enak?" sambil menciumi sekitar perut Sehun lalu menuju ke arah klirotis Sehun..

"Ccchhaann.. Eeeugghh.. Iyyaahh.. Aaaugghh.. Sssiittuuhh.. Iiiyyeeaahh.. Aaagghhh.." erangan seksi Sehun membuat Chanyeol semakin bersemangat melahap klirotis Sehun yang sudah mengembang akan memuncak sambil mempercepat gerakan jemari Chanyeol keluar-masuk vagina Sehun..

"Aarrgghh! Cccchhaann.. Aaaakkkuuhh.. Cccchhhaannn.. Ccchhaaa-aannnhhh.." hangatlah jemari Chanyeol yang masih di dalam vagina akibat mani yang keluar serta merasakan pijatan yang nikmat dari otot-otot vagina meremas-remas telunjuk Chanyeol di dalam sana..

"Channhh.. Bissakah.. Ssekaranghh.. Sajaahh.. Heeunggh?" sambil tersengal-sengal letih mendapatkan organsme pertamanya lalu Chanyeol mengeluarkan telunjuknya dari sana dan melahap mani sedikit bercampur darah dari vagina Sehun yang berada di tulunjuknya.. Setelah melahapnya, Chanyeol langsung mengambil kondom khusus untuk ukuran Minnie Yeollie nya serta mini gel di saku celana yang tergeletak di lantai..

"Aku tak yakin kamu akan siap.. Tapi.. Aku harap kamu tak menyesal.." sambil memasangkan kondom ke Minnie Yeollie serta mengoleskan sedikit gel..

"Aahhpanyaa.. Yang menyesaal.. Ssudah kamu terabass tadiih giituuh.." sambil menahan nyeri setelah telunjuk Chanyeol keluar dari dalam vagina nya..

"Iya juga sih.. Aahh.. Sudahlah.. Ayoo.." sambil menaruh beberapa kondom di meja lalu mengambil sedikit gel di tangan dan memberikannya ke vagina Sehun serta melebarkan kedua kaki Sehun..

"Uuuhh.. Hhhh.. Mmmhhmm.."

"Tahan sakitnya yaaa.. Bersiaplah.." lalu mulai memasukkan sedikit kepala Minnie Yeollie ke vagina Sehun sambil meremas payudara kiri Sehun..

"Cc-ccc-ccchhaan!" sambil menjengatkan kepala ke atas lalu meremas sprei serta menggigit bawah bibir menahan besarnya Minnie Yeollie masuk ke dalam vagina nya..

"Tahan lagi sayang.." Chanyeol melanjutkan kembali setelah kepala Minnie Yeollie sudah masuk..

"Aaarrggghhh... Ccc-cc-cc-cchaaann.. Cc-cc-chhannhhmmm!" sambil menjengatkan kepalanya lagi serta meremas sprei lebih kuat dan tiba-tiba mendapatkan ciuman lama dari Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan Chanyeol yang sekarang meremas serta memilin puting agar Sehun merasa nyaman.. Disaat yang bersamaan, Chanyeol memberhentikan untuk Minnie Yeollie masuk lebih dalam..

"Eeuunnngghh.. Ccchhaann.. Ss-ss-sssesaakk.." sambil menikmati perbuatan Chanyeol padanya..

"Kalo gitu aku lanjutin.." Sehun pun mengangguk dan Chanyeol pun mengecup bibir Sehun sambil mencoba kembali perlahan memasukkan Minnie Yeollie lagi..

"Ngghhh.. Mmmhhmmm.. Eugggkk!"

"Kau tak apa?" setelah melepaskan ciuman lalu melihat wajah merah Sehun yang sudah berlinang air mata.. Sehun pun hanya bisa mengangguk pelan akibat menahan sakit Minni Yeollie yang masuk ke dalam vaginanya..

"Mianhae.. Aku akan benar-benar pelan melakukannya.." sambil mengecup sekitar leher hingga bahu Sehun..

"Euuhh.. Ssssshh.. Mmmhhh.."

"Aarrgghhss.. Jjj-jjaanggaann.. Aauuhh.. Ssshhhhttt.." sambil memasukkan Minnie Yeollie serta mengerang nikmat membuat Chanyeol hampir lemas akibat pijatan super nikmat di dalam vagina Sehun ke Minnie Yeollie nya..

"Ccc-cchaanhh.."

"Oohhh.. Waehh?" seketika berhenti dan melihat wajah Sehun..

"Nikmatilah.. Diriku.. Sepenuhnya.." dengan tersengal sengal serta tersenyum pada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol ikut tersenyum serta mengangguk atas kemauan Sehun untuknya..

"Heeukk.. Aahh!" ' _plok_ ' "Aaakkhh!"

"Eeuungghh.. Sshhhhmm.. Ooohhhsss.."

"Akhh.. Aahh.. Akkhh.. Ahhh.."

"Oowwhhhss.. Ssseemmpphhitt.. Nnngggghhh.."

"Ssshhhmmm.. Ooohnn.. Euugghh.."

"Ssseebuthh.. Naamaa kuuhh.. Baabbee.." sambil mengatakannya di telinga Sehun dan meremas serta memilin kedua payudara Sehun..

"Akkhh! Ccchhhann! Oooowhhh.. Ssssshhhh.. Nnnnnhhh.."

' _plak_ '

' _plok_ '

' _plak_ '

' _plok_ '

"Aaakkhhnn.. Mmhhhmm.. Cccchhhaannn.. Aauuhhss.. Aaaakkuuhh.."

"Ooouuhh.. Yyyyeaahhh.. Jjjeeppiitt saayyaangg!" Chanyeol pun langsung mendekatkan badannya sambil mempercepat ritme menyodoknya..

' _plak plok plak plok plak_ '

' _plok plak plok plak plok_ '

"Chhan! Chhannn! Ccchhhhaannnn! Okh! Okh! Hhhhhh.." sambil mencengkram serta mencakar erat punggung Chanyeol lalu menjengitkan kepala ke atas dan Chanyeol pun berhenti menyodok agar memberi ruang untuk Sehun bernapas serta menikmati pijatan luar biasa dari dalam vagina Sehun di tambah hangatnya cairan mani yang memenuhi sesaknya di dalam sana..

"I love you.. Oh Sehun.. Saranghae.." sambil menyibak rambut berantakan Sehun yang menutupi wajah indah Sehun dan mengelus pipinya lalu memberikan ciuman hangat untuknya..

"Hiliranmuh.. Chhann.." (*Giliranmu.. Chan..) sambil tersengal sengal setelah berciuman serta masih merasa sesak yang sangat dalam di tubuhnya akibat Minnie Yeollie yang super besar itu..

"Aauughh.. Mmhmm.. Ouuhh.. Ssshhhhh.."

' _plak plok plak_ '

' _plok plak plok_ '

"Aahhh.. Ssssshhh.. Uuuhhhnnn.. Ooohhhss.."

' _plak plok plak plok plak_ '

' _plok plak plok plak plok_ '

"Akhh.. Akkh.. Cchhann.. Cchhann.. Aaakkhh.."

' _plak plok plak_ '

' _plok plak plok_ '

"Aargghh.. Eeeuuuhh.. Uuhhhmm.. Ooouusshhh.. Hhhhhuuunn.."

' _plak plok plak plok plak plok plak_ '

"Akkhh!"

' _crot crott crotttt_ '

Chanyeol pun terkulai lemas dan menimpakan kepalanya di bahu kiri Sehun.. Begitu juga Sehun yang juga lebih lemas dan tersengal sengal akibat sodokan super oleh Chanyeol..

"Hhomawoh.. Euhnn.. Ssaranghaeh.." (*Gomawo.. Hun.. Saranghae..) sambil berbisik ke telinga Sehun..

"Nadoh.. Ssaranghaehh.." (*Nado.. Saranghae..) sambil mengelus elus kepala Chanyeol bak bayi besar yang sedang bersandar padanya..

Setelah 10 menit terdiam, Chanyeol pun bangkit dan mengangkat tubuh Sehun tanpa melepaskan Minnie Yeollie di dalam tubuh Sehun untuk melanjutkan seks mereka dengan posisi yang berbeda hingga mereka lelah kembali..

Pukul 11 pagi, Chanyeol bangun tidur lebih dulu dari Sehun dan masih mendekap di punggungi oleh Sehun serta Minnie Yeollie yang masih di jepit di dalam vagina Sehun.. Chanyeol pun menciumi tengkuk leher Sehun sambil mengelus elus perut Sehun..

"Nghh.."

"Oh?! Kebangun kah? Mian.." Sehun pun hanya menggumam dan membuat Chanyeol semakin gemas serta tak tahan lagi pada Sehun..

"Hunnie sayang.. Sepertinya.. Minnie Yeollie kebangun lagi nihh.." dengan nada menggoda serta memberikan hembusan manja ke tengkuk leher Sehun..

"Eung? Lagi?" dengan setengah tersadar dan menahan perih vagina nya yang masih sesak..

"Hu'um.. Boleh yaahh.. Heung? Heung?" tanpa basa basi Sehun hanya mengangguk dan Chanyeol pun mengecup tengkuk leher Sehun untuk ucapan senangnya lalu Chanyeol melepas perlahan Minnie Yeollie dari vagina Sehun..

"Ku tunggu di Kamar mandi sayang.. Muach.." sambil memberikan kecupan di bahu lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur dan melepaskan kondom yang ada di Minnie Yeollie lalu membuangnya ke tong sampah..

Lalu Sehun pun mendengar Hpnya berdering dan dengan sisa kekuatan yang terkumpul memaksanya untuk berguling mendekati Hpnya yang ada di meja..

"Huh?" Sehun pun kaget sekaligus bingung.. Sang mantan -Seungri- menelponnya.. Sedangkan Chanyeol sekarang ada di kamar mandi..

"Heung.." dengan berpura pura seakan baru bangun tidur..

" _Bisakah kita bertemu?_ "

"Buat?"

" _Sekarang aku ada di tangga darurat ke tempatmu.. Aku akan ke kamarmu sebentar lagi.._ " seketika langsung Sehun tersadar sepenuhnya..

"Jangan kesini! Disini ada Yoora Eonni.. Tunggu aku di depan tangga darurat!" Sehun langsung mengakhiri percakapan lalu mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidur walaupun sangat terasa ngilu(?) tapi dirinya harus menemui Seungri sebelum Chanyeol mengetahuinya.. Memakai sweater berleher panjang dan memakai celana panjang serta memakai parfum sebanyak mungkin..

Setelah berjalan cepat ala pinguin dengan sekuat tenaga, Sehun akhirnya sampai di depan pintu tangga darurat dan mengontrol pernapasannya sebelum bertemu dengannya serta memperbaiki postur tubuh seperti biasanya..

' _clek_ '

"Ada apa lagi, Seungri-ya?" sambil menuruni 2 anak tangga..

"Kamu mau pergi kemana? Pakai parfum segala.." sedikit mencium parfum yang disukai Sehun..

"Hah? Engga kemana-mana.. Lagian semalam aku abis minum sama Yoora Eonni.. Wae?"

"Aa-ahh.. Gapapa.. Ah.. Aku boleh berbicara denganmu sekarang?"

"Bicaralah.. Jangan lama-lama.." dengan nada malas..

"Wae?"

"Takut Yoora Eonni akan mencariku.."

"Ahh.. Aku hanya ingin meminta sesuatu padamu.. Aku ingin seks denganmu.."

"Hya! Kau gila yaa?! Lakukan sendiri dengan pacarmu sana!" dengan kesal langsung pergi namun Seungri menarik tangan Sehun kembali ke posisinya semula dan memojokkannya ke tembok.. Tanpa basa basi meraih dagu Sehun lalu menciumnya dengan paksa serta meremas payudara kiri Sehun dan menahan kaki kanan Sehun di lengan kirinya lalu menggesekkan celananya mengarah celana Sehun (*imagine : menggesekkan penis ke arah vagina)..

"Uhhm! Ungmm! Mmhhmhhh! Ukh-haahh!" sambil tersengal-sengal dan berlinangan air mata setelah mencubit lama lengan Seungri, sedangkan Seungri terjatuh dari beberapa anak tangga..

"Bajingan.. Pergilah! Dan menjauh dariku! Childish!" dengan berteriak kesal lalu pergi dari tempat itu serta meninggalkan Seungri yang terbakar emosi.. Sehun pun dengan perih kembali berjalan seperti pinguin akibat perbuatan Seungri yang seakan merobek kembali vagina nya yang tadi sempat membaik..

' _clek_ '

Sehun pun masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan tertunduk lemas lalu tanpa sadar Chanyeol sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada serta wajah geram Sehun.. Namun ketika Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya melihat ke arah Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang hampir saja ingin mengumpat pun gagal karena melihat wajah sedih berlinang air mata Sehun serta melihat bibirnya memerah..

"M-mm-mian.. A-a-aku.." dengan tergagap serta takut, Sehun kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan tak melihat wajah Chanyeol.. Chanyeol pun mendekati Sehun lalu memeluknya..

"Gapapa.. Aku takkan bertanya apapun.. Tenanglah.." sambil mengelus-elus rambut serta punggung Sehun yang mendadak menangis dan Chanyeol pun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya..

Setelah terdiam selama 30 menit di pinggir ranjang..

"Mianhae.."

"Wae?" sambil melirik ke Sehun..

"Tadi.." Chanyeol langsung melirik ke arah langit-langit kamar sambil menahan emosi serta umpatannya pada Sehunnie dan sedikit lama terdiam..

"Kalian bertemu kan?" Sehun langsung melirik kaget ke arah Chanyeol.. Kaget karena dirinya keluar untuk bertemu Seungri..

"Ga usah kaget.. Itu adalah kebodohanmu meninggalkan Hp di kamar.." sambil melirik ke arah Sehun dan Sehun kembali menunduk karena merasa bersalah serta tak bisa menghadapi Chanyeol selangkah lebih depan..

"Jujur.. Aku tadi sudah mengumpat ribuan kata untuk kalian setelah aku melihat notif di Hp mu.. Apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?"

"D-d-ddia.." sambil melirik ke arah kirinya serta menghela napas berat dan menggigit bawah bibir..

"Kalo ga bisa di ungka-"

"Ingin seks denganku.. Seungri.." sambil memotong pembicaraan Chanyeol dengan cepat, sedangkan Chanyeol geram menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan emosi serta mencoba merilekskan pikirannya yang mendadak suram..

Setelah beberapa menit terdiam, Chanyeol pun menghela napas pelan dan meraih kedua tangan Sehun lalu menggenggamnya.. Sehun pun mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat wajah Chanyeol yang begitu ceria..

"Ayo mandi.. Lalu kita sarapan.. Karena kita terlalu lelah semalam.. Ayo makan yang banyak untuk nanti malam lagi.. Heung heung?!" dengan senyum cerah sambil mengelus jemari jemari Sehun dan menatap Sehun yang diam membeku melihatnya.. Sehun pun menurunkan arah pandangannya, namun kedua tangan Chanyeol pun dengan sigap meraih wajah Sehun agar melihat wajahnya kembali..

"Sehun-ah.. Aku takkan marah padamu.. Aku tahu itu adalah hal yang mengecewakan bagiku.. Tapi yang pasti, kamu bertemu langsung dengannya tanpa memberitahu padaku pun agar kamu tak ingin dia membuat keributan bukan? Jadi jangan terdiam seperti ini.. Ini akan membuatku merasa ketakutan akan sikapmu yang tidak cerewet padaku.." sambil mengelus kedua pipi Sehun serta menatap kedua bola mata Sehun yang sangat menggoda Chanyeol saat pertama kali bertemu..

"Arasseo.." sambil menganggukkan kepala lalu Sehun pun menelpon untuk memesan makanan ke kamarnya, setelah itu Chanyeol pun menggendong Sehun ke kamar mandi untuk mandi bersama..

Setelah mandi, datanglah makanan yang di pesan dan mereka pun menikmati sarapan + makan siang mereka dengan lahap.. Setelah makan, Sehun dan Chanyeol pun kembali ke ranjang dan bersandar pada bantal..

"Chanyeol-ah.."

"Hmm.." sambil merangkul Sehun dan mengelus rambutnya..

"Gomawo.."

"Wae?"

"Ingat engga kamu ninggalin aku di apart mu waktu itu?"

"Heung.. Mianhae.." sambil mengangguk..

"Untuk?"

"Kedua temanku.."

"Ahh.. Itu.. Tak apa.. Mereka tak jahat padaku.. Dan harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena lupa ucapin terima kasihku langsung ke kamu.. Karena terlalu sibuk dengan karirku dan aku juga perlahan melupakan kejadian itu.. Jadi aku tak sempat mengucapkannya padamu.."

"Gapapa.. Aku juga sibuk jadi Direktur baru.. Hahaha.. Yaudah.. Istirahat yuk.." lalu memberikan ciuman pada Sehun beberapa menit..

"Selamat tidur, Pangeran Horny ku.." lalu memberikan kecupan bibir singkat pada Chanyeol dan memeluknya sambil tertidur..

' _Mian.. My First Love.. Mungkin.. Aku akan tak sengaja melukai hatimu setelah ini.._ ' batin Chanyeol sambil mengelus garis wajah Sehun lalu memberikan kecupan kening pada Sehun..

Setelah 1 jam tertidur, Chanyeol pun terbangun karena Hp nya bergetar lalu melepaskan pelukan Sehun darinya dan menerima panggilan telpon ke depan kamar mandi..

"Ohh, Hyung.."

" _Aku sudah di bawah.._ "

"Okeh.. Aku akan turun.." lalu menutup panggilan telpon dan segera berpakaian namun pelan-pelan agar tak membangunkan Sehun yang masih tidur.. Setelah selesai berkemas membawa barang-barang miliknya, tak lupa lagi memberikan sepucuk surat lagi untuk Sehun lalu keluar dari kamar Sehun dan bertemu dengan seseorang yang sudah menunggunya..

"Terlalu lama nunggu ta, Jongwoon Hyung?" sambil masuk ke dalam mobil yang sudah Chanyeol temukan saat keluar dari lantai bawah..

"Engga kok.. Kamu yakin ninggalin dia sendirian lagi untuk kedua kalinya?" sambil memberikan softdrink pada Chanyeol..

"Hu'um.. Akan aku ceritakan nanti dan sekarang ayo pulang, Hyung.."

"Okey.." lalu menyalakan mesin mobil dan pergi, sedangkan di pojokan terlihat mobil yang mengamati Chanyeol yang pergi..

" _Sepertinya kita duga.. Chanyeol sepertinya terpancing dengan umpan kita.._ "

" _Yahh.. Setidaknya aku bakal membuat Chanyeol menderita sedikit dan aku akan mendapatkan lagi harta karunku lalu kita akan menikah setelah mendapatkan semua.._ " sambil mengecup tangan yang berada di sampingnya lalu menyetir dan pergi juga dari parkiran bawah Hotel milik keluarga Sehun..

Setelah tidur terlalu lama, Sehun pun bangun dan tak melihat Chanyeol ada di sampingnya.. Dengan segala penuh kesadaran, Sehun langsung bangkit dari ranjang lalu mencari di sekeliling kamarnya untuk mencari Chanyeol.. Namun dirinya tak menemukan secuil tanda kehadiran Chanyeol, lalu Sehun menemukan surat berada di meja..

' _My Sweetie Heart, Oh Sehun.. Mian.. Aku meninggalkanmu seperti itu ini lagi untuk kedua kalinya.. Aku benar-benar tak bermaksut meninggalkanmu tanpa sebab.. Aku langsung harus pergi karena Appa mengadakan jamuan makan malam dengan kerabatnya.. Aku akan tetap mengirimimu pesan dan menelponmu setelah acara selesai.. Dan aku akan berjanji takkan meninggalkanmu seperti ini lagi.. Love you_ ' -Pangeran Horny mu-

"Haahh.. Yahh.. Mau gimana lagi.." sambil menghela napas dengan malas setelah melihat isi surat lalu mengecek isi Hp dan ternyata memang benar Chanyeol mengirimi pesan padanya bahwa dia sudah sampai rumah untuk berbenah mengikuti acara Appa nya itu..

"Aku harap kamu bisa menempati janjimu, Yeollie.." dengan malas kembali ke ranjang dengan mood berantakan dan tertidur kembali..

Setelah beberapa hari, Sehun pun terus mencoba mengajak Chanyeol untuk bertemu namun hasilnya nihil.. Memang.. Mereka saling mengabari satu sama lain, namun Sehun sangat ingin merasakan kembali Pangeran Horny nya itu.. Sehun hanya ingin semalam saja dengan Chanyeol saat seperti memberikan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol..

"Oh?! Sehunnie? Kenapa kesini lagi?" sambil menuju ke arah Sehun yang duduk dan menatap indahnya pantai sore hari..

"Bukan urusanmu mau aku atau engga.. Trus kamu ngapain coba kesini?" mengabaikan kehadirannya

"Ahh.. Tadi habis antar Sohee ke rumah pamannya.. Karena searah kesini yahh aku jadinya main kesini lagi.. Emang gue ga boleh lagi main kesini?"

"Ohh.. Harusnya kamu ga usah kesini.. Bikin mood gue tambah hancur aja.." dengan jutek membalas pertanyaannya..

"Eiihh.. Jahat banget.. Lagian tempat ini juga ada tertera sebagian namaku kan.. Jadi aku juga berhak lahh main kesini.. By the way.. Ada masalah kamu sama Chanyeol?"

"Bukan urusan elu.."

"Eeeihh.. Jangan gitu.. Gini-gini aku juga engga tega liat kamu di tinggalin seperti ini.."

"SIAPA YANG BILANG AKU DI TINGGAL SAMA CHANYEOL?!" dengan berteriak kesal mengarah pada mantanya itu.. Iya.. Sang Mantan.. Seungri..

"Wowowo.. Santai.. Calm down.. Aku yang bilang karena aku melihatnya seperti itu.. Memangnya Chanyeol sesibuk itu sampai engga mau ketemu sebentar saja sama kamu?"

"Diam sajalah.. Dasar tukang ikut campur urusan orang.." dengan kesal dan tak melirik kembali ke arah Seungri..

"Terserah lahh.. Aku akan pulang ke rumah aja.. Kamu jangan pulang malam-malam.. Pulanglah saat pagi hari.. Tidurlah disini.. Aku pergi dulu yaah.." sambil berdiri lalu meninggalkan Sehun yang jelas takkan membalas perkataannya dan menuju ke mobil untuk pulang ke rumah.. Setelah Seungri pergi, dengan perasaan sedih serta lemas, Sehun masuk ke dalam villa sama seperti beberapa hari yang lalu..

" _Ku bilang juga apa, Hyung.. Awalnya aku sedikit ragu saat Sehun langsung bertemu sii Alay itu.. Dan ternyata benar aku kan, Hyung.. Dia ternyata sama jalangnya seperti cewek simpanan sii Alay itu.._ " dengan kesal melihat dari kejauhan di atas bukit yang berada di atas villa milik Sehun..

" _Hya! Chanyeol-ah.. Mulutnya.. Jangan bilang gitu.. Belum tentu dia akan balik sama Seungri.. Dan buat apa coba dia berusaha mencoba meminta buatkan janji bertemu denganmu lewat aku? Lagian juga dia udah jadi milikmu dan harusnya kamu bisa membuat Seungri menjauh darinya.. Malah kenapa kamu yang menghindar tanpa sebab kayak gini coba?_ "

" _Aaiisshh! Molla! Ayo pulang, Hyung.._ " dengan kesal meninggalkan posisi itu ke dalam mobil dan di ikuti pula oleh asistennya itu lalu pergi dari situ..

Sudah terhitung seminggu lebih Sehun tak bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol serta keadaannya yang mulai merasakan hal aneh terjadi padanya.. Seperti marah tanpa sebab, terlalu sering ke toilet, nafsu makan berkurang, mood yang sering berubah-ubah dan sebagainya.. Semalam pun Sehun mendapatkan pencerahan dari Yoora- Nuna nya Chanyeol.. Bahwa hari ini Chanyeol tidak terlalu sibuk dan Yoora Eonni menempati janjinya untuk mempertemukannya dengan Chanyeol..

"Haii.. Apa kamu terlalu lama menungguku?" dengan senyum lebar sambil duduk di depan seberang Sehun..

"Engga terlalu Eonni.. Lagian aku juga menikmati suasana cafe nya.."

"Fiiuuhh.. Untung saja tempatnya tak jadi di booking.. Sebenarnya ini cafe bakal di booking untuk Investor yang bakal dateng kesini tapi ternyata di ganti besok.. Ahh.. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa sii Chanyeol engga mau ketemu sama kamu?"

"Bukannya engga mau ketemu.. Tapi dia bilang kalau akhir-akhir ini sibuk disini.. Begitu juga Jongwoon Oppa bilang gitu.. Tapi setidaknya masih memberi kabar lebih baik bukan daripada engga?"

"Iya juga sih.. Tapi kenapa kamu engga tanya aku aja? Kan aku malah sering mendampinginya kan kalo di kantor.. Lagian juga jangan percaya sama omongan Chanyeol dan Jongwoon Oppa seratus persen.. Mereka itu satu komplotan geng bohong.. Sama-sama menutupi kebohongan masing masing di dalam keluarga sendiri.." sambil menikmati pesanan yang baru datang..

"Ahh.. Iya juga yahh.. Kenapa aku tak kepikiran sampai sana? Tapi mau gimana lagi Eonni.. Sudah terjadi begitu saja selama beberapa hari.." dengan sedikit menyesal pada diri sendiri..

"Haahh.. Yasudah lah.. Lagian kita juga akan bertemu dengannya kok.. Aku bakal jamin kamu akan langsung bertemu dengannya.."

"Ne.. Gomawo, Eonni.." sambil tersenyum manis pada Yoora..

"Ahh.. Lalu gimana sama waktu itu?" sambil berpindah tempat duduk menjadi di samping Sehun dan sedikit merapat..

"A-a-apanya, Eonni?"

"Itulhoo.. Waktu itu kan Chanyeol menginap bukan di Hotel mu.. Engga mungkin kan kalo pisah kamar.. Heeumm.." sambil menggoda Sehun dengan senang sedangkan Sehun mulai terasa malu serta wajahnya semakin memerah..

"A-a-aa-ani! A-ahh maksutku benar itu.. Ani! Ani! Maksut-"

"Sudahlah.. Eonni tau kok kalian melakukannya.. Apalagi sii Chanyeol tipenya buas di ranjang.. Tapi buasnya dia bukan liar seperti hewan kampung tapi seperti hewan yang berkarisma dan beradab.. Ahh.. Iya yah.. Kan kamu bilangnya engga melakukan.. Aahh.. Kenapa aku cerita hal aneh padamu.. Hahaha.." dengan secara sengaja memotong pembicaraan Sehun serta berpura-pura untuk merayu Sehun yang semakin memerah wajahnya karena Yoora tau mereka sudah melakukannya.. Dan itu terbukti dengan wajah malu Sehun yang terpampang jelas..

"A-a-ahh.. Gapapa kok Eonni.. Hehe.." dengan tertawa tanpa ada rasa yang lucu membuat Sehun merasa canggung dengan Yoora..

"Sebenarnya.."

"Apa?"

"Sebenarnya.. Iyaa.. Tapi kita main aman kok! Dan aku juga bakal rela memberikannya pada Chanyeol walaupun dia engga memakainya.." dengan tanpa sadar keceplosan serta tersipu malu karena Sehun sangat mencintai Chanyeol dan membuat Yoora merasa bahagia melihatnya karena adiknya- Chanyeol mendapatkan calon yang sangat di setujui olehnya..

"Jadi Chanyeol pakai kondom waktu main dan engga sampe cobak atau bocor kan itu kondomnya?" sambil berbisik pelan..

"I-i-iiya pakai.. Tapi kalau yang itu aku engga tau, Eonni.." dengan rasa canggung menjawab pertanyaannya..

"Kamu udah coba _testpack_ setelah beberapa hari main waktu itu?" dan Sehun hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya..

"Hya! Cepat di coba! Sebelum tanda-tandanya muncul! Lalu cepatlah menikah dengan Chanyeol! Karena ku yakin kondom itu juga bakal sobek kalo Chanyeol yang pakai.." dengan _excited_ berbisik ke Sehun dan membuat Sehun semakin memerah..

"E-ee-eeiihh.. Apaan sihh, Eonni.. Tapi maksutnya tanda-tanda?"

"Itulhoo tanda-tanda orang hamil.. Seperti mual, pusing, cepat lelah, engga nafsu makan dan sebagainya gitu.."

"T-tt-ttapi kan.. Masa bisa.."

"Bisa lahh.. Makanya itu.. Cepat coba.. Ahh! Bentar aku minta kan asistenku untuk membelinya.. Jangan nolak! Dan tunggu disini!" lalu pergi sebentar untuk menelpon asistennya di meja kasir cafe dan Sehun pun tak bisa mencegah pembicaraan Yoora padanya..

"C-ch-chanyeol?" dan tanpa sengaja Sehun melihat Chanyeol keluar dari gedung bersama asistennya- Jongwoon.. Disaat yang bersamaan Yoora juga kembali ke tempat duduknya dan pupuslah harapan Sehun untuk bertemu Chanyeol lagi..

' _Ahh.. Setidaknya melihat wajah perfect nya aku sudah senang sekaligus horny.._ ' batinnya Sehun dan berbincang lagi dengan Yoora..

Lalu tak lama asistennya Yoora datang membawa alat itu dan di berikan pada Sehun..

"Cobalah ini nanti di rumah.. Sekarang waktunya bertemu dengan Park Do- anii.. Park Chanyeol.." lalu Yoora mencoba menelpon Chanyeol namun tak di angkat begitu juga dengan Jongwoon.. Sehun yang sedari tadi diam tak berbicara sedikit membuat Yoora kecewa dengan pertemuan janji mereka yang terancam gagal..

"S-ss-ssehun-ah.. Gwaenchana?"

"O-ooh.. Kenapa Eonni?" sambil tersadar dari lamunan..

"Kamu ngelamunin apa? Jangan buat aku khawatir, Hunnie.. Kalo kamu beneran gimana? Kan bahaya buat yang disana.." sambil melirik ke arah perut Sehun..

"Beneran apa, Eonni? Disana mana?" dengan wajah seakan terlihat pikiran kosong tanpa arah..

"Astaga.. Uri Hunnie.. Ayo aku antar pulang ke rumah aja yahh.. Aku mulai khawatir.." sambil memeluk Sehun yang masih seakan belum sadar dari lamunannya dan mengajaknya untuk pulang ke rumah..

"Aku akan mengantarkannya ke rumah.. Dan telpon Drs. Nam buat datang ke rumahnya Sehun.. Trus bilang sama Hana aku lagi ada urusan mendadak jadi kalau yang mencari diriku tinggalkan pesan atau telpon kalo keadaannya warning.." sambil mengajak Sehun masuk ke dalam mobilnya..

"Siap, Yoora Agassi.." lalu memberi hormat pada Yoora yang sudah masuk ke dalam mobil dan pergi ke rumah Sehun..

Setibanya di rumah Sehun, mereka berdua pun masuk dan langsung menuju kamar Sehun..

"Sehun-ah.. Lihat Eonni.. Kamu tau sekarang ada dimana?" dengan penuh resah melihat Sehun yang melirik seluruh isi ruangan..

"Ini kamarku kan? Kenapa aku bisa di kamarku? Bukannya kita tadi ada di kantornya Eonni?"

"Astagaa.. Hunnie.. Akhirnya kamu kembali.." sambil memeluknya dengan rasa lega..

"Hah? Emang aku tadi kenapa, Eonni?"

"Gapapa.. Sekarang mumpung kamu di rumah dan aku masih disini rada lama.. Ayo kita coba alatnya.." sambil melepaskan pelukan lalu mengambil plastik yang berisi alat _test pack_ dengan berbagai versi serta tempat untuk menampung urinnya..

"Alat apa?" dengan wajah bingung dan Yoora pun mengeluarkan semua alat-alat yang di maksut ke ranjang Sehun..

"Sekarang ke kamar mandi dan taruh ini di lantai lalu buang air kecil lah di wadah ini.."

"T-t-ttap-" dengan gagap lalu di tarik oleh Yoora berdiri dan mendorongnya untuk ke kamar mandi serta membawa wadah itu..

"Cepatlah.. Eonni tunggu disini.." sambil membuka beberapa alat _test pack_ nya.. Lalu datang lah Sehun dengan wadah yang sudah terisi air kencing nya..

"Nahh.. Kita tinggal masukan ini ke wadah sedikit saja lalu angkat dan kita berdirikan seperti ini dan tunggu hingga 10 menit biar akurat.." lalu menaruhnya di tempat yang udah di sediakan dan sambil menunggu, Yoora pun mengajak Sehun berbicara ini itu terutama tentang kejadian waktu itu..

Setelah 10 menit berlalu, Yoora mengambil semua alat-alat itu dan membaginya sebagian pada Sehun agar dia juga melihat hasilnya.. Mereka berdua pun kaget melihat hasilnya menandakan bahwa hasilnya positif.. Bahkan seluruh alat _test pack_ nya menunjukkan hal yang sama..

"Kemarilah.. Adik iparku.." sambil memberikan pelukan pada Sehun yang sudah berlinang air mata antara bahagia lega atau sedih setelah mengetahui hasil dari alat itu..

"Besok bawalah ini ke Chanyeol pagi hari.. Chanyeol harus berangkat pagi karena dia perlu belajar memahami rapat besok siang.. Jadi datanglah besok ke kantor dan langsung ke tempatnya Chanyeol, okay?!" sambil melepaskan pelukannya lalu menghapus air mata Sehun yang mengalir di pipi halusnya itu dan Sehun mengangguk mengerti..

"Yasudah.. Eonni mau balik lagi ke kantor dan tak usah mengantarkanku sampai depan rumah.. Banyak istirahat aja disini yaahh, Hunnie sayang.. Bye bye.." sambil memberikan kecupan di kening lalu mengambil tasnya dan pergi dari kamar serta rumah Sehun.. Sehun hanya tersenyum bahagia namun gundah gulana karena takut Chanyeol akan tak percaya dengan hasil ini..

Sore hari pun tiba, Sehun yang sedari tadi istirahat pun terbangun oleh Hp nya yang berdering..

"H-hha-lo.." dengan suara serak serta setengah sadar menjawab panggilan itu..

" _Hunnie sayang.. Ini aku.._ " langsung Sehun bangun dengan penuh sadar dari tidurnya..

"I-ii-iyaa sayang.. Ada apa?"

" _Apa tadi kamu bertemu dengan Yoora Nuna di kantor?_ "

"Ahh.. Tadi.. Iyaa, aku bertemu dengan Yoora Eonni untuk bertemu denganmu.. Tapi ternyata kamu engga ada di ruangan.. Jadinya Yoora Eonni mau main ke rumahku tadi.." dengan polosnya menceritakan pada Chanyeol tanpa Sehun sadari..

" _Main ke rumahmu? Di saat jam kerja? Memangnya Nuna ku ngapain disana?_ "

"Ahh.. Cuman coba tes-" ' _Hya! Untung aja engga keceplosan!_ ' batin Sehun karena terdiam kaget akibat keceplosan..

" _Coba tes? Tes apa?_ "

"A-aa.. Test baju! Iyaa! Coba testing baju-baju fashion yang aku bikin, Yeollie.. Kenapa?" dengan rasa gugup dan hampir gagap menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol..

" _Ahh.. Okay.. Aku kira kamu kenapa-kenapa.. Ohh iyaa.. Tadi maaf kalo kamu tadi engga bisa bertemu denganku.. Aku di ajak sama Jongwoon Hyung ke suatu tempat.. Karena itu kamu tak bisa bertemu denganku tadi.._ "

"A-aahh.. Tak apa.." dengan sedikit kecewa namun Sehun harus bisa menerima apapun alasannya karena dirinya tak punya bukti untuk hal-hal yang tak di inginkan..

" _Bagaimana kalau nanti jam 9 kita bertemu? Kamu yang cari tempatnya yahh.. Karena aku ini masih sibuk sekarang dengan Jongwoon Hyung.. Aku akan datang tepat waktu kok.. Aku janji.._ "

"Okee.. Akan ku kirim nanti alamatnya.. Kabari aku secepatnya kalo kamu engga bisa bertemu denganku.. Aku mau menunjukkan sesuatu padamu.."

" _Eeiiiihhh.. Kan aku sudah janji dan aku juga yang buat janji.. Jadi aku bakal bertemu denganmu, Okay.._ "

"Okee.. Sampai bertemu nanti, Pangeran horny ku.. Love you.."

" _Heungg.. Love you too.. My Sweetie Hunnie.. Muach.._ " lalu Sehun menutup panggilan itu dan melemparkan tubuhnya ke ranjangnya dengan helaan napas panjang..

"Sepertinya aku harus memberitahunya nanti.. Aku tak akan kuat bila menutupi ini terlalu lama hingga besok pagi.."

Malam pun tiba, Sehun pun pergi ke Villa miliknya kemarin untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol disana.. Berhubung Sehun tau kalau hari ini Seungri masih ada di China, jadi dia takkan terganggu oleh Seungri.. Setibanya di halaman Villa, Sehun mengirimkan alamat ke Chanyeol dan menunggunya di kursi panjang sambil menikmati hembusan angin laut serta bulan purnama yang terang..

" _Kamu kesini lagi, Sehun-ah?_ " mendadak Sehun berbaik badan dengan cepat setelah mendengar suara yang tak asing baginya..

"S-sseungri-ya.. Kenapa ada disini? Bukannya kamu ada di China sekarang?" sambil menyembunyikan alat itu dari Seungri..

"Ahh.. Jadwalnya di undur lusa.. Jadinya tadi sore aku langsung balik kesini.."

" _Ohh.. Jadi ini yang mau kamu tunjukin padaku?_ " dari kejauhan Sehun langsung menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal, begitu juga dengan Seungri.. Seseorang itu pun juga mulai mendekati mereka..

"Kamu mau nunjukin aku dengan hal ini? Hah! Sudah ku duga akan terjadi.."

"C-cc-cchanyeol-ah.. A-aa-aku.."

"Maksut elu apa? Menyeringai gitu ke gue.."

"Ga usah sok dramatis deh! Gue udah tau semua akal busuk kalian!" dengan nada bentakkan membuat Sehun tercengang dengan sikapnya yang berubah itu.. Seungri pun juga sedikit kaget Chanyeol tidak memakai mobil merah kesayangannya..

"Kalian siapa? Gue sama Sehun maksut elu? Gue udah engga ada hubungan sama dia.. Kenapa elu berpikiran gue masih ngejar dia?" dengan santai percaya diri seakan membuat Chanyeol tersulut api emosi..

"I-ii-iiyaahh, Chanyeol-ah! Aku sama Seungri udah engga ada hubungan apapun!" sambil mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca karena Chanyeol berubah..

"JANGAN BOHONG! KAMU KIRA AKU ENGGA MENGAMATI KAMU DIMANA-MANA DENGAN SII ALAY SATU INI, HAH?! Dasar Jalang! Gue tertipu dengan aktingmu yang polos.. Hah!" sambil membentak serta menghina secara kasar ke Sehun membuat berlinanglah air matanya, sedangkan Seungri masih berakting dalam kondisi seakan tak percaya dengan omongan Chanyeol membuat hatinya bahagia karena rencananya berhasil..

"AKU ENGGA BOHOOONNGGG, CCCHHAANN! AKU ENGGA ADA HUBUNGAN LAGI DENGANNYA! PERCAYA PADAKU CHAAANN!" dengan berderai air mata berteriak pada Chanyeol agar percaya padanya..

"Hyaaa! Park Chanyeol! Jaga omongan elu sama pacar sendiri! Gue beneran engga ada apa-apa dengan Sehun sekarang.."

"Bullshit lu, Alay!" sambil melirik tajam ke Seungri lalu melirik ke arah Sehun..

"Haaah.. Sepertinya aku akan jujur sekarang.. Aku juga berpura-pura padamu hingga sekarang.." sambil menikmati hembusan angin..

"Karena.. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu mencintaiku.. Dan.. Itupun juga atas dasar menjadi bahan taruhanku dengan Jongwoon Hyung.. Mian.." sambil tersenyum menyeringai pada Sehun dan jelas telah membuat Sehun merasa tersakiti oleh cinta palsu dari Chanyeol.. Seungri, kaget bukan kepalang mendengar pernyataan yang cukup membuatnya malah merasa bersalah karena permainannya terlalu di luar dugaan..

"K-kk-kau.. K-kkejam.. C-ch-chanyeol.." sambil berderu menahan tangisan yang mulai ingin berlinang kembali..

"Ohh! Aku emang kejam.. Bahkan aku juga punya julukan Mister Savage dari semua orang di clubbing.. Salah satunya yang tau julukan itu termasuk dia.." dengan percaya dirinya yang kejam sambil melirik ke arah Seungri.. Seungri pun hanya bisa diam tak bicara karena memang dia juga tau serta iri pada Chanyeol sii Mister Savage di dunia clubbing yang terkenal liar dan kejam dalam bermain sex..

"Jadi.. Jangan terlalu berharap banyak lagi padaku.. Sang Nona Jalang milik Tuan Alay.. Aku anggap ini adalah penutup dari drama kalian yang sangat dramatis ini.." dengan senyuman menyeringai kepada Sehun serta Seungri lalu pergi menuju mobilnya yang akan jalan itu.. Sehun pun mengepal tangan sangat kesal ingin mengungkapkan kesalah pahaman ini namun saat mengepalkan tangannya dirinya tersadar sedang membawa alat _test pack_ itu..

"Pergilah.. Hunnie.. Kejar Chanyeol.." dengan tanpa sadar sambil melihat mobil Chanyeol yang sudah melaju jauh dari sana.. Sehun pun langsung lari ke depan Villa dimana mobilnya berada dan melesat pegi mengejar mobil Chanyeol.. Di saat itu juga, Seungri kaget melihat mobil merah yang barusan melaju kencang..

"S-ss-sehun?! Astaga! Mampus gue! Gue harus ralat tugas mereka sebelum Hunnie yang kena!" langsung dengan terburu buru mengambil Hp di kantong celana lalu menelpon seseorang..

"Aiisshh! Kagak di angkat pula telponnya.. Arrghh.." sambil mencoba berulang kali menelpon agar mengganti tugas mereka untuk mencelakai Chanyeol..

Sedangkan Sehun yang melaju kencang mengejar Chanyeol pun akhirnya bisa sedikit dekat dengan mobil Chanyeol yang di depannya, namun Sehun belum bisa untuk menyalip mobil Chanyeol yang ada di depannya.. Sambil menyetir, Sehun juga berusaha menelpon Chanyeol agar dirinya bisa menjelaskan semuanya pada Chanyeol.. Di lain sisi, Chanyeol dengan kesal mengatakan umpatan yang sejak kemarin ia simpan untuk Sehun serta alunan musik bervolume keras membuatnya tak mendengar bila Hp nya yang bergetar sedang ada panggilan masuk..

"Astaga.. Angkatlah telponmu Park Chanyeol.. Angkatlah.."

"Ku mohon angkatlah tel-"

' _sssnngg_ '

' _bbraakk_ '

' _sssnngg_ '

' _sssnnnngggg_ '

' _bbbraak_ '

" _Astaga! Ada mobil yang menabrak tiang lampu jalan!_ " para pejalan kaki maupun beberapa orang sekitar pun melihat depan mobil yang rusak menabrak tiang lampu yang membengkok..

" _Mana?! Mana?!_ "

" _Itu! Di seberang jalan!_ "

" _Oh?! Ada orang di dalam mobil! Tolongg! Siapapun telpon 119 dan 112 sekarang!_ " mengerumuni sekitar mobil dan mencoba menghubungi polisi serta rumah sakit..

" _Para pria! Ayo keluarkan dia dari dalam mobil dan selamatkan dia dari dalam mobil!_ "

" _Oh?! Hai nona.. Kau bisa mendengarkan kami? Bertahanlah! Kami sedang menolongmu!_ "

" _Astaga.. Apakah dia sedang hamil? Bukankah dia sedang pendarahan?!_ "

" _Nona! Bertahanlah! Petugas akan datang! Pertahankan janinmu!_ "

" _Petugasnya datang! Pertugasnya datang!_ " langsung korban yang di selamatkan oleh pihak rumah sakit dan pihak kepolisian mengamankan area sekitar sambil mengambil barang - barang milik korban..

"C-cc-c-chan.."

" _Oh?! Nona.. Kau bisa mendengarkan suaraku? Nona? Kalau kau bisa dengar suaraku kedipkan matamu.._ " namun sang korban malah pingsan, akhirnya mereka pun langsung memberikan pertolongan pertama padanya hingga sampai ke Rumah Sakit..

Tepat setelah 2 hari dari kejadian dan di operasi oleh pihak medis, korban pun akhirnya keluar dari ruang ICU dan di pindah ke ruang inap VVIP setelah melewati masa kritis dan banyak perawatan yang ia terima..

"Anakku! Akhirnya.. Astagaa.." dengan sedih bahagia sambil merosot lemah karena melihat sang anak sudah keluar dari ruang ICU.. Akhirnya pun mengikuti para perawat yang membawa anaknya tersebut menuju ruang VVIP..

"Bapak.. Ibu.. Untuk saat ini tolong jangan di paksa untuk mengobrol atau apapun.. Karena baru saja keluar dari ruang ICU jadi kamu masih belum menjamin untuk keadaannya kembali normal.."

"Iyaa, Dok.. Kami akan semaksimal mungkin hanya menjaganya.. Kami hanya akan berinteraksi sedikit demi sedikit jika itu perlu.."

"Ahh.. Saya baru ingat sesuatu.. Ini saya sempat lupa memberikannya anda.." sambil memberikan semua kantok plastik berisikan alat _test pack_.. Jelas mereka sangat kaget kenapa mereka di berikan itu oleh sang dokter..

"Tapi saya juga ingin memberitahukan kabar buruk anda berdua.. Bahwa.. Dia sudah kehilangan janinnya yang berumur 1 minggu.. Dan sepertinya itu akibat dari kecelekaan yang menimpa dirinya waktu itu.." tercenganglah mereka mendengar hal yang sangat sensitif serta sangat baru bagi mereka, terutama masalah anaknya untuk pertama kali yang baru saja mengalami keguguran..

"Ss-ss-ssatu minggu dok? A-aa-apa kau yakin anakku sempat mengandung sebuah janin?" dengan gemetar bibir mengucapkan per kata serta bergeming hatinya bila mendengarkan kenyataan kalau itu benar..

"Iya, bu.. Itu benar.. Saya juga sempat mengecek hasil urin yang masih membekas di alat itu dan memang hasilnya sama.. Maka dari itu saya bisa memberi tahu pada anda kalau dirinya sempat mengandung janin berumur 1 minggu.." lemaslah badan sang Ibu ini yang mendengar ucapan sang Dokter tentang anaknya itu.. Sedangkan sang Bapak hanya bisa menahan serta membopongkan sang istrinya untuk duduk di kursi tunggu dengan turut sedih dan prihatin dengan kondisi anak kesayangannya sekarang..

"Tapi untuk kemungkinan hamil lagi masih bisa kan, Dok?"

"Tentu bisa, Pak.. Karena untung saja belum di aborsi jadi bisa di mungkinkan akan hamil kembali.. Tapi juga tidak di mungkinkan akan selamat untuk sang Ibu nya nanti.."

"K-kk-kenapa dok?"

"Anak anda sepertinya sudah terlalu banyak mengonsumsi obat - obatan.. Dan.. Sekarang sudah kami nyatakan bahwa anak anda terkena gagal ginjal.."

"Eomma!" sambil menahannya yang pingsan di sampingnya..

"Dok.. Kalau begitu bisakah kita melanjutkan pembicaraan ini di ruangan anda? Biarkan pengawal dan anak saya yang akan menemani istri saya.." dan sang Dokter pun mempersilahkan sang Bapak ini untuk berjalan bersama sang Dokter untuk menuju ke ruangannya.. Sedangkan sang Ibu yang masih pingsan pun di bopong oleh sang anaknya untuk masuk ke dalam ruang VVIP yang sudah di bereskan oleh bebearapa perawat tadi ke sofa..

"Tolong kalian jaga di depan serta sekitarnya dari siapapun! Jika ada yang mengunjungi adikku tolong jangan pertemukan mereka sebelum diriku datang! Aku mau memesan ruang sebelah untuk Eomma.. Kalian lakukan apa yang aku perintahkan!" sambil bersiap siap keluar dari ruangan..

"Siap! Tuan Muda!" sambil membungkukkan badan lalu keluar untuk melakukan tugas mereka..

"Permisi.. Kami mau mengecek kondisi Nona Sehun.."

"Ohh yaa.. Silahkan.." sekeluarga pun keluar lalu Dokter serta perawat masuk untuk di cek kondisinya dan segala macamnya..

"Sampai ketemu besok pagi, Nona Sehun.." sambil tersenyum padanya dan hanya di abaikan lalu melihat ke arah jendela kembali.. Lalu sang Dokter beserta perawat pun pergi dari ruang dan bertemu dengan sang keluarga..

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Dok?"

"Masih cukup sama seperti beberapa hari yang lalu.. Kondisinya semakin membaik, namun emosinya masih belum sangat stabil.. Apakah ada perubahan ketika teman - temannya sempat berkunjung?"

"Sama sekali tak ada, Dok.. Bahkan tak mengenal mereka sama sekali.."

"Sampai kapan anakku akan seperti ini, Dok? Saya takut dia akan jadi gila.. Saya sangat menyayanginya, Dok.. Tolong sembuhkan dia, Dok.." sambil menangis tak tahan dengan keadaan anaknya yang tak ada peningkatan dalam kesembuhannya..

"Kalau begitu.. Coba aja tanya beberapa temannya yang tau mungkin bisa merespon kehadirannya.."

"Perasaan sudah hampir semua.. Bahkan sang man- Ahh! Chanyeollie! Ahh.. Aku lupa tak punya nomornya.."

"Coba telpon Nuna nya.. Sii Yoora.. Telpon dia, mungkin langsung bisa kesini sekarang.."

"Iyaa, Appa.." langsung keluar untuk menelpon Yoora- Nuna nya Chanyeol..

Di depan ruangan

"Oh?! Halo, Yoora?"

" _Heung, Oppa.. Wae?_ "

"Sekarang kamu lagi dimana?"

" _Di rumah.. Wae? Apa Oppa mau mengajakku main?_ "

"O-oo-ohh.. Engga.. Cuman mau butuh Chanyeollie.. Apa Chanyeol ada di rumah?"

" _Ohh.. Yeollie? Memangnya kenapa? Oh yaa, Wil Oppa.. Aku dari kemarin sempat menghubungi Hunnie kok ga bisa yaah? Apa dia sedang sibuk sampai engga bisa mengangkat telpon atau membalas pesanku?_ "

" _Halo? Oppa? Kau masih di situ?_ "

"O-oo-ohh.. Iyaa Yoora.."

" _Memang Hunnie sudang sibuk kah?_ "

"A-aahh.. Haaahh.. Jadi-" akhirnya pun dengan rela melepaskan semua penat yang di kepala Willis Oh- sang Oppa nya Sehun ke Yoora..

Keadaan di rumah Chanyeol setelah Yoora mendapat telpon dari Willis Oh

"HYAA! PPAARRKK DOOOBBBIIII!" dengan berteriak sambil menuruni tangga menuju ke arah kolam renang..

"HYA! PARK DOBI!"

"Apa'an?" keluar dari dalam kolam renang..

"HYA! KENAPA ELU KAGAK BILANG KALO HUNNIE MASUK RUMAH SAKIT?!" Chanyeol pun langsung melirik Nuna nya dengan tatapan bingung serta kaget mendengar berita itu..

"Hah?! Siapa?"

"TUHKAANN! KAMU BAHKAN ENGGA TAU KANN KALO HUNNIE MASUK RUMAH SAKIT SEJAK TERAKHIR KAMU PULANG TERUS MENDADAK MABUK DI MINI BAR MILIK APPA! APA JANGAN JANGAN INI ULAHMU SAMPAI DIA SEKARAT, HAH?!" dengan berteriak emosi terlampiaskan karena Chanyeol yang membuat Sehun masuk rumah sakit..

"A-aa-aku.." dengan gagap karena memang itu alasannya dia sempat mabuk waktu itu.. Sehun membuat hatinya tercabik cabik..

"AKU APA, HAH?! CEPAT KE RUMAH SAKIT DENGANKU! ATAU KU CINCANG PENISMU!" lalu pergi dari area kolam renang dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berada di tepi kolam..

"Aiishhh.." sambil menepuk keras air kolam renang dengan kesal lalu keluar dari kolam renang dan lekas pergi mengganti pakaian untuk ikut dengan Nuna nyaa..

"Sebenarnya kamu ada masalah apa sihh sampai kamu engga tau kalau Hunnie masuk Rumah Sakit begitu?" terdengar kesal namun khawatir dengan hubungan mereka..

"Bukan urusanmu.."

"Hya.. Walaupun bukan urusanku tapi aku ini Nuna mu! Aku juga Eonni nya Hunnie.. Jelas kalau itu jadi urusanku juga! Kan Nuna udah pernah bilang.. Jangan pernah buat Hunnie kenapa kenapa kan.." namun Chanyeol mengabaikan Yoora dan hanya melihat pemandangan luar jendela mobil..

Sesampainya di Rumah Sakit, Yoora dan Chanyeol langsung menuju resepsionis untuk bertanya dimana ruangannya Sehun lalu langsung menuju ke ruangannya Sehun..

"Hya! Bawa bunga ini! Will Oppa!" sambil memberikan se _bucket_ bunga mawar putih lalu berlari menghampiri Willis Oh dengan kedua orang tuanya yang ada di kursi duduk depan kamar Sehun beserta Chanyeol di belakangnya..

"Ooh.. Yoora.. Hai, Chan.."

"Maaf kami baru bisa datang sekarang.." sambil memberi hormat pada mereka serta membungkukkan badan Chanyeol pada mereka..

"E-ee-ehh.. Engga apa - apa sayangku.. Harusnya kami yang minta maaf baru mengabari kalian.. Padahal harusnya kami yang mengabari kalian terlebih dahulu sebelum teman - temannya Hunnie.." sambil menegakkan badan Yoora serta Chanyeol..

"Lalu bagaimana kondisi saat ini, Eomoni?"

"Sekarang sudah membaik, Yoora.. Hanya saja dia masih tidak mau merespon siapapun kecuali Dokter serta perawat yang merawatnya.."

"Astaga.. Apa separah itu, Eomoni?"

"Kelihatannya sih engga tapi sebenarnya sangat mengkhawatirkan.. Cobalah kalian masuk, mungkin dengan hadirnya kalian Hunnie akan merespon kalian.."

"Masuklah duluan, Chan.. Nuna mau mengobrol dengan mereka di ruang depan.. Titipkan salamku padanya.. Awas sampai engga.." dengan sinis melirik ke arah Minnie Yollie nya sambil menoleh ke arah Chanyeol lalu mengajak kedua orang tua Sehun serta Oppa nya dan meninggalkan Chanyeol di depan ruangan Sehun.. Namun Chanyeol masih gundah gulana duduk di kursi tak ingin masuk ke dalam ruangan antara karena kasian atau hanya sekedar melihat kondisinya saja..

"Aiishh.. Masuk aja lahh.. Biar bisa cepat pulang dan mengamankan Minnie Yeollie dari Nuna.." lalu membuka pintunya dan masuk ke dalam.. Chanyeol hanya melihat Sehun yang terduduk di tepi brankar sambil menatap luar jendela tanpa merespon akan siapa yang datang..

"Ss-ss.. Aish.." dengan gagap memanggil Sehun namun belum ada respon dan akhirnya mencoba dengan suara yang lebih lantang..

"Ss-ssehun-ah~"

' _prank_ '

"SSSEHUUNN-AAHH!" sambil berlari ke arah Sehun yang menoleh ke arahnya dengan darah yang mengalir deras dari pergelangan tangannya..

"HYA! SEHUN-AH! KAMU KENAPA?!" lalu menjatuhkan bunga di lantai yang bersimbah darah Sehun lalu mengambil selimut dari brankar untuk menahan aliran darah pergelangan tangan kiri Sehun..

"C-cc-chann.." sambil meneteskan air matanya melihat Chanyeol sekarang bersamanya..

"HYA! DIAMLAH DULU! JANGAN BANYAK BICARA!" dengan sedikit mulai berair di kelopak matanya sambil mengetik pesan dengan tangan kanan lalu tangan kanan Sehun memegang lengan kiri Chanyeol.. Sedangkan Sehun melirik bunga mawar putih yang di jatuhkan oleh Chanyeol yang sudah mulai memerah akibat darahnya di lantai..

"C-cc-channh.." dengan sedikit mulai susah bernapas serta tersenyum pada Chanyeol..

"HYAA! KU MOHON JANGAN BANYAK BICARA DULU!" dengan tangan gemetar sambil memasangkan masker oksigen untuk Sehun serta membantunya terlentang di brankar.. Namun Sehun malah melepaskan masker oksigennya..

"C-cchann.. A-a-aku.. M-mmau.. B-bil-langh.. Ss-sses-ssuatuh.." dengan napas yang mulai sesak serta batuk yang menyerangnya..

"Apaa.. Kamu mau bilang apa? Katakan.." sambil menggenggam jemari kanan Sehun lalu memberikannya kecupan dan tanpa sadar meneteslah air matanya..

"A-aakuh.. M-mmening-galkanh.. S-sses-uatuh.. D-dih.. L-laci.." langsung Chanyeol melepaskan jemari Sehun untuk melihat laci namun Sehun mencengkeram jemari Chanyeol dan membuat Chanyeol tak jadi membuka lacinya..

"Hhuummm.. Haaahhhh.. Chhann.. Aku hanya ingin bilang.." sambil menghirup napas serta menghembuskannya, Sehun masih tetap tersedat napasnya ketika berbicara..

"Aku tau kamu masih marah padaku.."

"Tapi.. Bisakah.. Biarkan aku tetap mencintaimu?" Sehun meneteskan air matanyas dan seketika itu juga Chanyeol kaget membisu mendengar pernyataan cinta tulus untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya.. Lalu Chanyeol pun mengangguk dengan berderai air mata serta menggenggam erat jemari Sehun dan Sehun pun tersenyum padanya..

' _ssrreeekk_ '

' _braakk_ '

"SEHUN-AH!" dengan lantang sang Willis Oh memanggil adik kesayangannya..

Semuanya pun masuk ke dalam kamar Sehun karena panggilan dari Chanyeol tadi namun di saat yang bersamaan..

"H-hh-hyaa.. S-ss-seehunn-ah.. Bangunlah.. Jangan tidur dulu.. Ada dokternya datang.. Heung? Bangunlah.." dengan sesengguk'an sambil mengelus pipi Sehun lalu menggoyangkan badan Sehun untuk membangunkannya.. Sedangkan sang Ibu tersungkur pingsan lalu di tolong oleh sang Bapak dan Yoora serta Willis Oh mendekati Chanyeol untuk melihat kondisi Sehun..

"H-hh-yung.. Nnu-nna.. S-ssehun.. L-lagi tidur k-kkan?" sambil melirik ke arah Willis Oh serta Yoora lalu melirik Sehun kembali dan Willis Oh hanya mencengkeram bahu kiri Chanyeol serta memberikan bahu kanannya untuk Yoora yang menangis melihat keadaan Sehun..

"S-sse-hunn-ah.. Bangunlah.. Eohh? SS-SEHUNN-AH! BANGUNLAHH! EOHH?! BANGUNLAHHH!" sambil memeluk Sehun dan menangis di lengan kanan Sehun..

"MIANHAE! MIANHAE SEHUN-AHH! MIANHAE!"

Lalu Chanyeol teringat dengan sesuatu di laci dan mengambilnya dengan terbu-buru.. Ketemulah sebuah kotak persegi manis berwarna pink beserta pita menghiasi kotak itu.. Chanyeol pun membuka kotak itu dan menemukan alat _test pack_ beserta sebuah surat dengan sebuah USB portable..

' _Untuk Chanyeollie,_

 _Hai.. Pangeran Horny kesayanganku.. Ketika kamu menemukan ini berarti aku sudah tak bersamamu lagi.. Childish memang.. Tapi apa boleh buat.. Aku memang sangat mencintaimu tanpa sadar waktu itu.._

 _Kamu ingat awal kita bertemu? Kamu tanpa sadar mengikutiku hingga ke taman waktu itu dan SKSD (*read : Sok Kenal Sok Dekat) denganku di cuaca hujan deras saat itu.. Lalu tanpa sadar aku sudah tak berpakaian di dalam ranjang kamar apart mu dan dirimu hanya duduk santai berpakaian baju handuk bermain Hp.. Aku menuduhmu Bangsat karena itu.. Hahaha.. Lucu bukan? Tapi tanpa sadar kamu dengan baik hati membelikanku Hp beserta satu set lengkap pakaian serta aksessoris yang kamu tinggalkan untukku.._

 _Lalu tanpa sadar kita bertemu lagi di acara Ulang Tahunku.. Bukan kita.. Tapi aku tak tahu kenapa kamu bisa hadir di acara itu.. Di acara itu, kamu berperan sebagai pacarku dan membuat malu Seungri di depan semua orang yang mengenalnya.. Jujur aku sangat kaget sekaligus senang karena aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi.. Dan aku juga tanpa sadar ber-akting seperti itu padamu.. Bahkan aku juga kaget kamu memberikanku ciuman.._

 _Entah perasaan apa yang mengusikku hingga aku memutuskan untuk mencoba membiarkan diriku untuk mencintaimu lebih dulu walaupun aku tak tau ternyata responnya kamu menerimaku seutuhnya waktu itu.. Sebelum kehadiran Seungri waktu itu datang dan mungkin mengubahmu untuk menjauhiku secara perlahan.._

 _Aku tau kamu akan bereaksi seperti itu.. Jadi aku berusaha mencarikanmu bukti agar kamu bisa percaya padaku lagi.. Di kala kamu sibuk aku masih saja benar benar berusaha ingin memberikanmu bukti itu.. Bahkan aku minta tolong pada Yoora Eonni untuk bertemu denganmu.. Dan jujur saat itu aku bohong padamu.. Bahkan tentang testing baju itu.._

 _Yoora Eonni yang memaksaku karena dia tau kalau kamu akan melakukan itu(?) padaku.. Jadi.. Yahh.. Yoora Eonni dan aku mencoba alat test pack itu.. Aku bahkan tak mengharapkan test itu akan berhasil.. Tapi ternyata.._

 _Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu itu waktu di pertemuan kita yang terakhir itu.. Di Villa milikku.. Dengan kejadian buruk itu.. Hanya satu yang ingin aku katakan.._

 _Biarkan aku yang mencintaimu.._

 _Yeollie.. Pangeran Horny ku.. Cinta pertamaku yang tulus.. Aku sangat mencintaimu.. Maaf.. Aku tak bisa menjaganya dengan baik.. Tapi aku harap kamu bisa melanjutkan hidupmu dengan baik tanpaku di sampingmu.. Jika suatu saat kita di pertemukan kembali.. Aku harap kita memiliki kenangan yang baik bersama.._

 _Salam sayang dari Princess Sweetie mu - Oh Sehun_ '

"SEHARUSNYA AKU MENDENGARKANMU LEBIH DULU SEBELUM AKU MENINGGALKANMU!" sambil menangis histeris tak terbendung serta kesal akan penyesalannya yang telah berlalu..

"DAN SEHARUSNYA AKU LEBIH MEMPERCAYAIMU DARIPADA EGOKU! SEHUN-AHH! MIANHAE! MIANHAE! KEMBALILAHH PADAKUUU! HUNNIEEE!" sambil menggenggam jemari Sehun serta menciuminya dengan penuh cinta dari penyesalannya..

"Berhentilahh Yeollie.. Sehun sudah mendengarkan semuanya.. Berhentilahh.." dengan sedih sambil memeluk adiknya dan menjauhkannya dari Sehun agar Sehun bisa di urus oleh pihak Dokter..

"Mianhae.. Nunaa.. Aa-aku sudah membuatnya sedih.. Aku membuatnya terluka.. A-aa-ku.. A-aakuu.." sambil menangis di pelukan Yoora dan mengakui kesalahannya pada Sehun.. Willis Oh- sang Oppa nya Sehun hanya bisa pasrah melihat Chanyeol dan cukup lega karena Chanyeol sudah mau menerima cinta adiknya yang tulus dan membuat adiknya menemukan cinta pertamanya..

Lalu pada sore harinya, Sehun pun di kremasi dan keluarga pun mengadakan acara perpisahan Sehun dengan semua orang yang mengenalnya.. Banyak bunga dari pihak keluarga besar maupun kerabat serta dari pihak keluarga Chanyeol pun datang menghiasi jalan menuju ruang acara itu.. Berumpun rumpun orang mendatangi Sehun mengucapkan salam perpisahan serta membantu melayani orang orang yang datang kesana..

Setelah lumayan sepi, Chanyeol yang masih terduduk lemas tak bergeming membuat keluarga Oh merasa kasihan padanya.. Walaupun memang terkesan jahat Chanyeol pada Hunnie, tapi karena Chanyeol, Sehun pergi demi orang yang sudah menerima cinta serta kehadirannya dalam dunia percintaannya..

"Chanyeol-ah.. Pulanglah bersama Nuna mu.. Biarkan kami yang akan mengurus sisanya.." sambil memegang bahu Chanyeol, sang bapak Oh berbicara pada Chanyeol yang seperti mayat hidup..

"Iyaa.. Pulang lah lebih dulu.. Kau boleh datang besok pagi untuk mengantarkannya bersama kami.. Jangan memaksakan kesehatanmu.." sang Ibu Oh pun ikut menambahkan nasihat pada Chanyeol yang masih sembab dengan wajah pucat serta keinginan kuat untuk tetap berada di samping Sehun..

"Chanyeol-ah.. Kamu jangan seperti ini.. Kamu engga mau kan melihatnya sedih karenamu? Pulanglah dan istirahat dulu di rumah.. Datanglah besok.. Kami akan menunggumu.. Okey?" lalu memberikan pelukan serta menepuk pelan punggung Chanyeol dan melepaskannya agar Yoora bisa membawa Chanyeol pulang ke rumah..

Ke esokan Hari nya.. Keluarga Park menghadiri acara pemakaman Sehun di tempat sekitar pamakaman keluarga Oh yang lain.. Setelah acara berakhir, tinggallah keluarga Park dan keluarga Oh yang masih berada di depan makam Sehun..

"Chanyeol-ah.. Pergilah ke rumah abu lebih dulu.. Aku akan mengantarkan mereka semua ke rumah Willis Oppa.. Setelah itu aku akan menyusulmu datang kesana.." sambil memberikan alamat rumah abu yang ternyata tak jauh dari sana, Chanyeol pun lekas pergi kesana..

Setelah perjalanan 10 menit dari tempat pemakaman, Chanyeol pun sampai di rumah abu dan masuk ke dalam lalu mencari dimana Sehun di letakkan.. Dan tak lama Chanyeol pun menemukannya lalu Chanyeol teringat dengan kotak pita di sebelah kendi abu milik Sehun.. Chanyeol mengambilnya dan melihat isinya yang masih lengkap, lalu Chanyeol mengambil USB portable itu dan melihat apa isinya..

Ternyata isinya adalah pembicaraannya Sehun dengan Seungri saat dirinya melihat isi pesan Hp Sehun di kamar.. Saat setelah melihat itu semua, Chanyeol tersungkur dan kembali menangis karena semakin merasa bersalah meninggalnya dan membencinya.. Chanyeol yang saat itu termakan emosinya membenci Sehun karena seperti mempermainkan ketulusannya dan mendekati lagi pada sang mantan, semakin menjadi jadilah emosi Chanyeol hingga menghina Sehun dengan kata ' _jalang_ ' lalu membiarkannya dengan Seungri di Villa itu dan tak peduli dengan keadaan Sehun lagi..

Dan akhirnya di pertemuan terakhirnya melihat Sehun bersimbah darah serta mengucapkan cinta untuknya semakin membuatnya bersalah atas ke-egoisannya selama ini.. Lalu Chanyeol pun mengambil alat _test pack_ yang belum ia lihat dan membukanya.. Chanyeol kaget melihat tanda nya adalah ' + ' dan ia pun teringat kembali dengan surat yang ia baca sebelumnya..

"MIANHAE! SEHUN-AHH! MIANHAE!"

"MAAFKAN KE-EGOISANKU YANG MEMBUAT ANAK KITA MATI SIA-SIA, SEHUN-AH!"

"MIANHAE! SEHUN-AHH! MIANHAE!"

Chanyeol menangis histeris tak karuan mengingat kebodohan dan egoisnya dia pada Sehun.. Yoora yang barusan datang dan melihat adiknya menangis keras tersungkur di lantai pun ikut menangis kembali melihat pedih adiknya seperti itu sambil menuju ke arah adiknya lalu memeluk adiknya yang ia sayangi itu..

Setelah beberapa hari kemudian, Chanyeol yang tak pernah masuk ke kantor dan akhirnya pun di gantikan oleh sepupu kepercayaan keluarganya- Kim Junmyun.. Dan keadaan Chanyeol semakin hari semakin parah.. Hanya mengurung diri di kamar manatap luar jendela dan tak ingin makan maupun minum sedikitpun.. Persis seperti keadaan Sehun yang dia lihat terakhir kali hanya saja Chanyeol masih mau membalas respon orang yang mengajaknya bicara..

"Chanyeol-ah.. Makan dan minumlah sedikit.. Heung? Jangan buat kami khawatir.." sambil membawakan makanan serta minuman kesukaan Chanyeol.. Yoora yang gelisah serta mulai takut akan keadaan Chanyeol yang bisa jadi melakukan hal yang tidak di inginkan terjadi..

"Nanti ku makan.. Keluarlah Nuna.. Aku ingin sendiri sekarang.." dengan lemas membalas percakapannya dengan Yoora tanpa melirik Yoora sekalipun dan tetap memandang pemandangan luar jendela..

"Okee.. Aku akan keluar dengan yang lainnya.. Tapi janji yaa.. Abiskan semuanya termasuk obat yang sudah ku sediakan disitu, okey?" Chanyeol pun bergumam iya dan akhirnya Yoora beserta kedua orang tuanya dengan para pelayan pun keluar dari kamar Chanyeol di sertai perasaan gelisah..

"Inikah yang kamu rasakan saat memandang luar jendela? Aku akui ini indah.. Tapi akan indah bila kamu ada disini bersamaku.. Hunnie.." dengan sedikit menetes air mata di pipinya lalu kembali masuk ke dalam selimutnya dan tertidur kembali di ranjangnya..

Namun Yoora yang sangat gelisah tak tenang pun akhirnya memilih kembali ke kamar Chanyeol yang sudah tak sabar selama 1 jam itu.. Yoora pun masuk ke kamar Chanyeol dan melihat kembali makanan yang ternyata tak tersentuh sama sekali.. Lalu melirik Chanyeol yang tertidur dan mendekatinya lalu membuka selimutnya..

"C-cc-cchannyeeoll-ahhh!" dengan berteriak keras karena melihat pergelangan tangan kanan Chanyeol yang bersimbah darah lalu meletakkan telunjuknya di dekat lubang hidung dan ternyata tak ada hembusan angin yang keluar..

Semua pelayan pun menuju ke kamar Chanyeol begitu pula dengan kedua orang tuanya setelah mendengar teriakan Yoora dari kamar Chanyeol.. Semuanya pun kaget melihat lengan Chanyeol bersimbah darah dan Yoora menangis tersungkur di sebelah ranjang Chanyeol.. Beberapa pelayan pun membawa Yoora menjauh dari Chanyeol dan menelpon Rumah Sakit..

Setelah di bawa ke Rumah Sakit dan pihak Dokter menyatakan bahwa Chanyeol telah meninggal 1 jam yang lalu membuat Nyonya Park tersungkur sedih kehilangan anak laki-laki kesayangannya itu.. Yoora yang tak pergi ke Rumah Sakit dan masih di dalam kamar Chanyeol karena pingsan akhirnya bangun.. Yoora pun bangun dari sofa dan menemukan kotak biru cantik di meja.. Yoora pun membuka isinya dan menemukan alat _test pack_ , USB portable serta 2 surat di dalamnya.. Lalu Yoora pun melihat isi surat itu dan ternyata isinya untuk Chanyeol serta untuk dirinya.. Yoora pun membaca surat untuknya itu lalu menangis histeris karena tak kuasa dengan isi surat yang ia baca..

' _Untuk Nuna ku Yoora yang aku sayang.._

 _Sepertinya Nuna akan menemukan ini cepat atau lambat.. Maafkan aku Nuna.. Aku tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi.. Aku sudah telalu sedih dan menderita beberapa hari kemarin setelah Sehun meninggalkan aku.. Bahkan aku tak sudi untuk bertahan hidup setelah dirinya mati.._

 _Nuna.. Aku sudah tobat setelah bertemu dengan Sehun.. Nuna senang bukan dengan hal itu? Hehehe.. Aku harap Nuna senang dengan itu.._

 _Nuna.. Bisakah kamu mengembalikan barang ini ke tempat Sehun? Dan bisakah pesankan Abu ku di sebelahnya? Aku ingin bersebelahan dengannya walaupun sebatas Abu.._

 _Nuna.. Maafkan aku yang telah mempermainkan Sehun.. Aku pernah berkata kasar mengatakan Jalang padanya dan mengatakan kalo aku hanya ingin membuatnya mencintaku.. Padahal setelah itu aku mendadak rindu dan mencintainya kembali.._

 _Nuna.. Aku harap hubungan Nuna dengan Yunho Hyung berjalan lurus tanpa hambatan apapun.. Jangan jadi tukang pencemburu seperti adikmu ini! Jadilah seperti Sehun yang selalu mencintai pasangannya dengan tulus.. Aku dan Sehun akan menemuimu nanti di pernikahan kalian.._

 _Nuna.. Saranghae.._

 _Park Dobi kesayanganmu.._ '


End file.
